My revenge
by Wingfy
Summary: This is the sequel to Diaries, I hope you like it! 'Revenge tastes so sweet...it just depends on how you look at it...' Satoshi&Daisuke.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I **do not **own the marvellous world Miss Yukiru Sugisaki has created, known as DNAngel or any of its characters. I really hope you enjoy reading!

**My revenge**

* * *

**'_Revenge tastes so sweet… it just depends on how you look at it.'_**

* * *

All's well that ends well, that's how the 'saying' in people's minds goes. Although, there are some times when after a period of time nothing ends the way you expect it, or at least that's what people usually tend to think when they see two teenagers in love, it turns out that couples demonstrate otherwise.

Everything's going perfectly between Daisuke and his dear Satoshi. They didn't give a damn on what people around them or even their classmates thought about their relationship. Whenever they were asked, they wouldn't deny the fact that they were a couple neither that they liked to share 'light kisses' at lunch time.

At this point, their relationship could be considered the strongest of all couples inside school grounds. Eventually, the whole school soon got used to their relationship, giving birth to three different kinds of groups:

The first group **'the supportive one'** was formed by random students who, as the name stated, supported them in the kind of relationship they had.

The second group **'the hater one'** was the former group of fans Satoshi used to had, and whenever they spotted Daisuke without his ice-guardian, the girls shouted how Satoshi would break up with him one day, and things like the sort.

And finally, the third group **'the neutral one'**, where people didn't even mind what Daisuke and Satoshi did with their lives.

Eventually, all students and classmates that had some kind of connection towards these two boys got used to seeing them around together. Harada Riku, on the other hand, couldn't help but feel an enormous amount of hatred towards the couple increasing with each passing day, especially when no one bothered in criticise the couple. She even couldn't believe her eyes when Satoshi re-entered school embracing a very flustered red-haired boy the day she exposed Daisuke's secret to the whole class; and to make matters worse she was shocked to find out that nobody seemed to care. However, even when anger was eating her form inside out, she did keep her distance after hearing what Satoshi might do to her.

Oh yeah; and there is someone more worth mentioning… Takeshi Saehara, who since that day started avoiding Daisuke and Satoshi at all costs… the reason, something simple actually… guilt.

In due course, days had passed, turning into weeks then into months. And before anyone could realise, spring brake was already on their tails, meaning only three things… fun, free time and loads of deadly homework… However, there were still some days left for students to 'suffer' with school. This…is how our revenge begins…

**……**

The day greeted people as any other normal day; birds chirping here and there, the sun rays bathing all those who enjoyed them, the breeze gently caressing couples everywhere, though for students inside Azumano school, the day couldn't be more boring, as holidays were closing in. Inside the classroom, no one wanted to be there…at least no one when there was only one more day till 'freedom' arrived. However, everyone had to face up to it…even if they didn't quite enjoy it.

"Okay now… I'll pair you up with other of your classmates so that you can start working on the project I'll be assigning." The teacher said as she stood up from her seat, proceeding to stand in front of the blackboard. Once everyone in the classroom were paying attention, or at least trying to, she voiced the list of students summoning them up front. "Nishimura Yuuji…" Said boy hastily rose from his seat, walking towards his teacher. "…and…" The instructor scanned the classroom. "Sawamura Miyuki…" The chosen girl trotted beside his classmate and waited for her teacher to continue.

The professor then handed him a list where he was supposed to pick up a number from a group. When he did, the teacher looked at her other list of topics. Smiling; she turned to look at the class. "It seems someone has picked out the 'sex' topic." Everyone went wide eyed leaving both of the students in front more than embarrassed. "It's nothing to be ashamed of; it's quite natural actually…" She taped both students on their shoulders and nodding, she said. "You can go now back to your seats."

The two students walked right back to their desks with a flustered look on their faces. All of their classmates were looking at them while silently sniggering. The professor silenced those who were giggling and resumed summoning people. "Harada Risa…" Then, without delay the professor called the other student just as Risa was rising from her seat. "…and Harada Riku…" This made Riku frown in confusion as to why the teacher said her name with a slight tone of annoyance towards her.

Not giving it great importance, Riku walked behind her sister. When they stood in front of their teacher, said professor directed her attention to Risa instead of Riku. "Here's the list Harada-san, please pick one…" Risa did so and smiled somewhat brightly at her teacher. "Okay… It seems you picked…" She scanned her list looking for the outcome of the number the girl had chose.

When the professor's eyes stopped at the result, she raised an eyebrow in amazement; then looking down at Riku said. "…It seems you two will research about the easiest of things… Love…" Riku, at this statement, wondered why the professor had told this specifically to her, it seemed as if the teacher was mad at her because of something. Then, as if proving her point, the teacher commented in an almost slow patient but still annoyed voice. "Think you can do it Miss Harada Riku?"

The girl, still confused, nodded slightly not braking eye contact with the teacher. "Okay then… you can go back to your seats…" The professor said smiling at Risa, once again, ignoring Riku completely.

When the twins made it to their respective seats, the teacher called next. "Niwa Daisuke and Hiwatari Satoshi…" She said at once, not wasting any time in pairing them up together.

Daisuke was the first one in rising from his seat followed by his ice-guardian. When they reached the place where their teacher was standing, she gave them a smile whilst handing them the list.

"Choose…" She told them.

Satoshi grabbed the list and gave it to his crimson angel so that he would pick up the number. Daisuke placed a finger on the list and turned to smile brightly at his boyfriend. The blue-haired boy then smiled somewhat discretely at his love and handed the list back to his teacher, tapping the number Daisuke had previously picked out.

The teacher smiled at the blue-haired boy and turned to look at her own topic list, after looking and finding the topic, she said… "Okay! It seems you guys got lucky!" Daisuke blinked in confusion at this; then he turned sideways to look at his ice-guardian.

"Why…? Both boys asked, turning to look at their instructor.

"Your research will be topic-free. Meaning…"

"That we can research about almost anything we want." Satoshi finished the sentence for her, turning to look at his crimson angel giving him a sly smirk… the result, a flustered Daisuke.

"Well, then you can return to your seats boys…" She tapped them gently on their backs smiling inwardly at the couple. "Now the next one…"

And so, the next few hours were spent by arguing students, who disliked their current project-mates, and shouts of how boring the class was, wanting school classes to finish once and for all.

"Okay class, you have your assignments…" The teacher said as she made her way towards the desk. She took her stuff and before dismissing class for that day, she said one last thing. "Don't forget to make a very well thorough research of what you want to show. Tomorrow I'll give the dates for said project. Understood?" The reply was almost instant, monotonously given by bored to death students. "Yes teacher…"

"Class dismissed… have a nice day kids…" That said, all of the students 'penitently' waiting to be dismissed and go have some fun before the day would end, stormed out of the classroom. After the storm of students had receded, the professor walked out of the classroom leaving a few girls on the back chit-chatting and our favourite couple behind.

"Hmm…" Daisuke sighed, going near his boyfriend. "Can the week go any slower!? I want to spend my summer days with you!" He clung onto his ice-guardian's left arm smiling brightly at him.

At the back of the classroom, the girls were laughing and making fun of the red-haired boy, imitating him in every single detail.

"Oh 'toshi-kun, I want to spend my summer days with you!!" One of the girls squealed and let herself drop on the other girl's arms as if she had passed out.

Daisuke just lowered his head and hid his face in Satoshi's chest while blushing madly. The blue-haired boy secretly smiled at his angel and then glanced sideways, giving a death glare at the girls making them shudder. The group of girls then decided to leave the classroom for the best.

When they finally were left alone, the blue-haired boy tilted Daisuke's chin up, smiling lovingly at his angel in return. "Just one more day to go…" He leaned in to steel a quick gentle kiss. Daisuke blushed but returned it nonetheless. "Then I'll have you all by myself."

The red-haired boy could only blush at the suggestive tone his Satoshi used. Then smiling he replied. "What about the project 'toshi-kun? We've got to think something to start researching."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that… And I've come up with a rather odd idea." The blue-haired boy expressed looking into his angel's eyes.

'_I don't like that look one bit…'_

"Is it…going to like me?" The red-haired boy cautiously asked his boyfriend.

"I think it will benefit us both…" Satoshi stated with his usual cold façade and a slight cold tone.

'_Yep! I'm not going to like this at all…'_

**……**

"Hey Riku, wait up!" Risa called her twin's name, running or rather trotting after her the best she could. "Can you walk slower!?"

But her older sister retorted. "Can you walk faster!?" Not even daring to wait for her sister to catch up, she kept on walking faster. Risa, finally after catching up with her sister, after several seconds of trotting after her, questioned her older sister. "What's wrong with you all of a sudden? You've been acting like this since we got out of the classroom."

"What's it you anyway Risa, you live happily in your own little world!" Riku snapped at her twin with envy clearly noticeable in her eyes.

"Wait! That's not fair Riku, I always try to live my life to its fullest which is kind the opposite of what you're saying." Risa stepped in from of Riku blocking her way.

"And so what, it doesn't make any difference to me, you know?" Riku said trying to go past her twin, but Risa held her grounds quite well.

"I think I know why you're acting like this…" The younger twin expressed, scanning his twin's face for any sign of emotion.

"And according to you… what would that be?" The older Harada asked her sister, who in return turned all serious.

"It makes you irritated just to think about the fact that Niwa has finally found the love of his life…whether it was a girl or not…" Risa paused just to stare at her sister's face but then resumed. "And it irritates you the most to think that the person who was able to go claim Niwa's heart, is none other than Hiwatari-kun himself…" Riku was already clutching tightly her fists at the mere mention of Daisuke's name. But Risa didn't let it there… "You are like this because Niwa loves Hiwatari-kun and not you, am I not right?"

"Shut up Risa, please…" Riku's anger was threatening to go out.

"You have to deal with it Riku! Niwa is happy alongside the person he loves the most…" Risa took some steps forward and lightly touched her twin's shoulder. "Can't you see it!?"

"I said SHU-…"

"SHUT UP!!" Someone out of nowhere yelled, while walking away from someone else.

The twins forgot about their 'talk' for a moment, and then turned around, looking for the owner of that voice, which strangely enough, sounded way too familiar. The twins then noticed at first sight a red-haired boy running after someone who was avoiding him, pushing him away and shouting at him.

"Hey, isn't that…" Riku started but then her twin finished the sentence for her.

"Hiwatari-kun and Niwa…?" Both girls turned to look at each other with surprised expressions. "I wonder what happened…" The twins enquired at the same time.

TBC

I really hope you like this first chapter, introducing Satoshi's revenge.

**And**

Okay… Before anyone throws daggers at me or any other available object within range… **Do not worry**… you'll get to see the plan of this revenge in due time.

**Daisuke: **Satoshi hates me? –looks at the authoress with 'those' eyes-

**Wingfy: **Can't tell… -looks away- Satoshi made me promise I wouldn't.

**Daisuke: **He doesn't love me? –pouts cutely at the authoress, again with 'those' eyes-

**Wingfy: **That won't work. –shuts eyes tightly- I can't say!

**Daisuke: **Please read and if you want maybe drop a review… We'd be more than grateful to you. –smiles widely-

Thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Unnecessary info:** I apologise to my follower reviewers for the delay of this chap. You see… my computer just kind of broke down and the chaps I already had there were lost… So now I'm writing them once again, I will manage; though it'll take me a bit of more time. However, here is chap 2; I really hope you enjoy reading!

Thanks a lot for your reviews!!

Now, I know that some of you will kill me ('literally') after finishing reading this chapter… But believe me, looks can be deceiving! (Or are they thoughts? Hmm…whatever…)

**Disclaimer: **I once again state that DNAngel or any of its characters **do not** belong to me. They belong to the great Miss Yukiru Sugisaki.

Satoshi kept shouting at the little red-haired boy, who was following him around desperately trying to have a word with his boyfriend but a certain blue-haired boy was still shouting to stay away from him and to stop following him all around. However, Daisuke wasn't listening. "Wait, 'toshi-kun…!"

While the couple argued none-stop, the girls that oh so happened unfortunately to be there, kept staring very fixedly at the couple, whispering between them what in the world had happened to make Satoshi act that way towards the little red-haired boy. "Do you think…possibly Hiwatari got tired of Niwa?" Riku whispered to her sister lowly enough as if someone would hear. Risa, in return, gave a shocked gasp. However, any thoughts of scolding Riku were forgotten as Satoshi shouted sharply once again at the red-haired boy.

"I don't want to be near you anymore!" Satoshi yelled at Daisuke with such coldness that it would have made anyone back away. "So stop following me!"

"Oh, dear me…"

"Shut up Riku!"

"B-But… But I…" Daisuke stammered, biting his lips softly so as to prevent tears from rolling down his cheeks.

"They're ending it!"

"Riku, be quiet!"

"What… you're gonna cry?" Satoshi snorted in a mocking way, glaring at the little red-haired boy standing in front of him. "Don't cry on me please…" He gave Daisuke a look from head to toe; then with an intimidating glare, he said. "Besides, boys don't cry."

"That was harsh…"

"…Riku!"

"What! It's not as if they can hear us!

"But 'toshi-kun…" Daisuke pleaded in a mournful voice; however Satoshi was never one to listen.

"Awww, poor little Niwa-kun…"

"Riku stop making fun of Niwa."

"Why, are you defending him!?"

"What if I do?"

"Don't call me that!" The blue-haired boy shouted again. "Can't you get it?" Satoshi then took some steps towards Daisuke, held him tightly by his shoulders and shouted angrily, looking straight into the red-haired boy's eyes. "It's over!" The blue-haired boy shook him violently as if trying to get some sense into him. "Over…!" With that, Satoshi let go of the red-haired boy who unavoidably started crying.

"I think I'm gonna cry…"

"Sometimes you're intolerable!"

"I…I…" Daisuke started but then trailed off at Satoshi's sharp tone.

"You're pathetic…" Satoshi narrowed his eyes and glared at the boy before him. "I haven't the foggiest how on earth did I fell in love with someone like you."

"Sa-Satoshi-kun…" Daisuke looked up with eyes very wide open. "You can't… you can't be-…"

"Save it Niwa… I want nothing to do with you anymore!" The blue-haired boy expressed with rage at the angel before him. Then, without further notice, Daisuke ran away from there, tears streaming down his gorgeous face once again. Risa just stared after the retreating form of the little red-haired boy and frowned. Without giving it a second thought, she decided to step in. Nevertheless, she didn't notice the absence of her twin sister, who was still standing right there where they were watching; smiling somewhat amusedly by the whole ordeal Daisuke went in a few moments ago.

"This is just great!" Riku whispered to herself. "This couldn't come in a more wonderful way… If I manage to get Satoshi into a date with me I would have a perfect take back against Niwa." Riku shuddered at the thought of having a date with the infamous ice-block of the school… Then, all of a sudden, a peculiar thought distracted her from her main objective. "Now that I think about it… how on earth did those two managed to last that long? More importantly, why did they fell in love? They're complete opposites. Niwa is a spirited, cheerful boy whereas Hiwatari is the antisocial and lonesome type."

Riku then noticed her twin sister walk towards Satoshi. "Well…never mind that. This is my chance for take-back…" She 'smiled' while she said this last.

"…Hiwatari-kun!!" A voice called from the distance. Satoshi turned at the direction of said voice and noticed Risa getting closer as fast as she could.

"Great…" The blue-haired boy sighed. "Just what I needed…" When Risa got there she 'tried' to talk about what had happened between Daisuke and Satoshi but…to no avail… "Did you enjoy our little display Harada-san?" Satoshi asked with a dull tone, Risa just raised an eyebrow at him, looking all the way angry. "Why did you do that to Niwa-kun? He didn't deserve to be treated like that!!"

"Learn not to pry into other people's business Miss Harada. If you want to comfort him that badly…" Satoshi outstretched his left arm towards the direction Daisuke had run off to. "Be my guest…" That said, Satoshi turned and walked away.

"He doesn't deserve you, you know that?" Satoshi stopped in his tracks and turned around. The blue-haired boy gave Risa a menacing glare before turning on his heels and walking off. "He's too sweet for you anyways!" After saying this, Risa took off running after her friend.

"I can't believe it, the nerve with him!! What does he think he is!?" A fuming Risa ran straight past her twin sister, not even bothering in saying 'c'mon' or 'let's go'; Riku was just puzzled by her sister's reaction. "…!! That's right!" The brown-haired girl forgot about her twin sister for a moment and ran towards Satoshi, who was walking rather quickly in Riku's opinion.

"Hiwatari…!" Riku shouted. Said boy stopped walking and turned around, only to see Riku running at full speed towards him. Once Riku managed to stop before him she gave him a slight bow and said. "Hey Hiwatari… I'm so sorry to have witnessed that little fight…" Satoshi then looked straight into her eyes impassively…and as expected, he didn't reply. The blue-haired boy just kept listening.

"I'm quite positive Niwa wasn't that good, uh?" She 'smiled' at him, which in turn made a certain blue-haired boy narrow his eyes at the girl before him…but still; he didn't mind in uttering a word.

"But…hey, I'm sure you can find someone better than him!" Riku smiled her best smile the best she could. "……" Satoshi, on the other hand, kept staring at her uninterestedly, whilst listening to the girl. "You just have to see beyond the shore…"

"Right now, I doubt it…" The blue-haired boy retorted coldly at Riku, who didn't seem to give up. "Yeah, well I know… but I mean…" Satoshi then cut in, "Not interested in the least." before starting to walk off again. Riku of course, wouldn't have it that way, so she stepped in once more, blocking Satoshi's way by standing in front of him. "I mean, maybe… Maybe someone could help you forget him." The brown-haired girl looked up and stared at Satoshi's eyes; then a 'smile' crossed over her lips. "Because…you want to forget him, don't you?"

"……" Satoshi discretely took some steps backwards at the sudden proximity of Riku's face, and then replied with his usual cold façade, narrowing his eyes slightly in the process. "Yeah…" The blue-haired boy closed his eyes and let out a small deep sigh. "You can't imagine how…" After this sentence, Satoshi opened his eyes again and a harden look appeared on his face, making the brown-haired girl flinch away a little.

"M-Maybe I can help you with that…" Riku 'smiled' widely, but she didn't expected what happened next. "You…" Satoshi snorted, making it very clear that the idea was plain silly, giving the fact that Satoshi was not interested in no one in particular but the red-haired boy. "How could you replace him? Furthermore, you're aware that I'm not into anyone but him…"

"If you're not into anybody else… how come you broke up with him?" Riku smiled cheerfully whilst inwardly she was smirking evilly.

"I had my reasons. None of your business though." Satoshi gave her a threatening glare.

"Then how about if you and I go out on a date together…" Riku suggested. "You've got nothing to lose, or do you?"

"I'm not interested…" The blue-haired boy just plainly stated. "Girls don't seem to attract my attention at all… _much less someone like you_." Satoshi whispered the last part.

"What was that?" Riku asked narrowing her eyes slightly at the boy in front of her.

"I said no…" Satoshi's reply was swift and short…straight to the point.

"Oh come on! If you don't risk, you don't win…" Riku replied getting closer to Satoshi.

"Why? I'm not your type, you're not mine…" Satoshi replied colder than ever.

"Then I suppose Niwa was your type, but then again…" She clasped her hands together making a loud noise. "Why would you of all people dump someone as sweet and caring as Niwa, uh?"

"Once again, I had my reasons that concern no one but me and him." He finished with a growl, shutting his eyes tightly in an enraged way. "If you excuse me…" He walked past Riku, casting a killer glare on his way. "I'm tired of wasting my time for something trivial as this."

"Hey! I want you to answer me!" Riku shouted but then trailed off when she noticed the hatred showing out of Satoshi's eyes. "I-I me-mean… I want you to go on a date with me…please?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow… or not…" With that last, he resumed his walking and disappeared in the distance. When Riku sensed she was safe and alone, she started sniggering and mocking at everything that had happened.

"Yeah, yeah… This is going to be great!" She spun around and trotted towards school, where she figured she would have to find her sister before going home. "You'll regret the day you chose Hiwatari over me Niwa!"

**……**

Inside school, a certain red-haired boy was picking up his stuff while wiping away some new fresh tears.Once he had gathered all of his possessions, Daisuke stared absent-mindedly outside the classroom window, not even noticing someone approaching him from behind.

"Hey there Niwa…" The red-haired boy jumped in surprise but regained his composure rather quickly; he then turned around and asked the brown-haired girl.

"Ha-Harada-san, what…what are you doing here!?" Daisuke asked with a shaky voice and very wide eyes.

"I followed you after we witnessed what happened…" Risa replied in a worried tone, looking straight into the red-haired boy's eyes. After Daisuke processed the new information; he blinked twice and then asked out loud. "We…?"

Risa took some steps backwards and started fiddling with her fingers. "Yeah, sister and me… We saw what happened and, I want you to know that… I'm sorry Niwa." She stared at the red-haired boy who just stood there with a surprised expression on his face. "I…I… you… I mean…you've got nothing to apologise about Harada-san." Daisuke paused and lowered his gaze to the floor; the grip on his school bag tightening as he said the next words. "I need to go now…" He looked at Risa faking a smile. "I promised Mum I'd be home soon… So I'll see you tomorrow." That said, he walked towards the door and before leaving the classroom, he waved a preoccupied Risa good bye. "Bye, see you tomorrow…"

Once the little red-haired boy had gotten out of there, he let out a long deep sigh just to release some of his emotions. While he was walking through the empty halls, he cast small glances up to the sky, admiring the beautifulness of the afternoon sunset. Just when he was about to walk down the stairs someone bumped into him, making said red-haired boy stumble backwards.

"Watch it Niwa!"

"I'm sorry I-…" But Daisuke's words got stuck on his throat.

"Yeah, whatever… Have you seen Risa by any chance, Niwa?" Riku asked quite happy.

'_What is she so happy about?'_ The little red-haired boy glanced sideways and nodded. "Umm, yeah… she's still inside the classroom."

"Okay, Thanks, Niwa." Riku trotted happily towards the classroom, leaving a rather dumfounded red-haired boy behind. _'Hmm… I wonder…'_

**……**

'_**It seems everything turned out fine.'**_ A certain blue-haired boy was walking out of school grounds, with his school bag hanging loosely on top of one of his shoulders. Then, out of the blue, someone who was walking absent-mindedly taking small glances at some pictures in that someone's hands bumped into Satoshi. However, the blue-haired boy didn't stumble, instead that other someone fell to the ground with a loud thud, scattering all the pictures on the floor.

The person on the floor started apologising, "I'm sorry man, I wasn't-…" but stopped once he realised who was the one he had bumped into. Hastily, the boy gathered all the scattered pictures and lifted himself up the floor; he then gave a small bow and turned around to make his way out of there as quickly as he could… but Satoshi's sharp voice halted said boy from going any further. "Say, Takeshi…" The named boy turned around, shock visible in his face.

"Do you know-…" But before Satoshi could even finish his sentence, Saehara cut in. "Look… I'm sorry okay!? This is why I didn't want to cross my way with either of you!" Satoshi's face wrinkled in confusion. "What?"

Saehara then turned all serious and while waving the pictures in front of Satoshi, he said. "I don't know how to apologise for what I've done… I shouldn't have helped Harada Riku, but…" Satoshi had a slight shocked expression on his face when he heard Saehara say all that…but fortunately, he managed to cover it very well. On the other hand, his eyes started showing different kind of emotions.

"You played a part on what Harada Riku did that day?" The question was asked with a slight tone of anger hidden in it, but Saehara just seemed to miss it.

"Yeah well, I did but no one knew in the end 'cause Harada was so wrapped up on what she was doing that she forgot to give me credit, not that I wanted any, I might add… but still, seriously man! Did you really think Harada Riku would be that smart so as to make a whole bunch of printed copies of the letter she had!?" Saehara finished with a fuming expression.

"You should know when to stop talking." Satoshi stated uninterestedly with a glare beyond angry in his eyes.

"Oops…sorry Hiwatari, reporter thing…" Takeshi effortlessly apologised. "But really man… I don't know how to make up to you both for what I did!"

Satoshi, after hearing all this was somewhat speechless, not even mentioning that he was throwing daggers at the boy standing before him. Difference was that Takeshi was trying or rather willing to ask for forgiveness whereas Riku was still trying to hurt both, Daisuke and himself. Then, suddenly one of his odd ideas struck him, making him smirk somehow sarcastically at the sudden thought.

"Are you honestly willing to apologise to us?"

"More than anything man, I mean… I'm Daisuke's best friend and you're his boyfriend." He paused a bit and then carried on. "Friends are supposed to help each other and I already feel bad for betraying my own friend. So yeah! Anything for you guys!"

"Okay… I've got the perfect way you can make up for what you did…" Satoshi just smirked whilst walking along with Saehara who was listening very attentively.

TBC

Finally here it is! I hope you enjoy reading this one chap as much as I enjoyed writing it… And the next chap, if nothing else happens, will be due next Thursday at the least… or maybe earlier. Anyway, thanks so much for reading, for reviewing, and for your patience!!

**Daisuke:** …… -looks at the authoress-

**Wingfy: **…… -looks at Dai-

**Daisuke: **…… He doesn't love me!! -pouts cutely-

**Wingfy: **…He does -tries to comfort him-

**Daisuke: **He broke up with me!! -cries softly-

**Wingfy: **He didn't… -still tries to comfort him-

**Daisuke: **Tell me then… -looks at the authoress with those eyes-

**Wingfy: **I can't…

**Daisuke: **…meanie -pouts cutely again-

**Wingfy: **-sighs- Thanks so much for reading, see you, best wishes and have a nice/fun weekend!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Daisuke:** Wingfy is not here right now, -laughs nervously- but I don't mind doing the disclaimer… -clears throat- Wingfy **doesn't** own **us** or our DNAngel world. All of this is the artwork of the great Miss Yukiru Sugisaki. We hope you enjoy this chapter!

**……**

A red-haired boy was thoughtfully walking towards his home with his head low, not averting his eyes from the ground. His eyes reflected how sad he was at that moment and frowned every time he remembered what had happened earlier that day. As he left his mind wander throughout the previous events, without realising it, he was standing in front of the doorstep of his house.

As soon as his hand reached for the handle of the door, his mother greeted him as if she already knew he was waiting outside; welcoming his son with arms wide open. "…Dai-can!" Her mother stepped outside, wrapping her arms around her son.

"Hi mum…" Daisuke's reply was short, which in turn made his mum ask in utter concern. "What's wrong my dear? Is everything okay between you and your love?"

"Yeah mum, everything's fine between 'toshi-kun and me…" He replied with the same absent-minded tone.

"Then what's wrong with you Dai-chan?" Emiko wanted to know at all costs what was troubling his little Dai. "He hasn't done anything to hurt my little boy, has he?"

"No…"

"Then what is it Dai-chan?" His mum asked getting closer, holding her son by his shoulders.

"Umm…nothing, I'm just a bit tired…that's all." Daisuke came up with a believable answer rather quickly. The red-haired boy looked up to meet his mum's troubled eyes and gave her a faint smile in return. "I'm gonna lay down a bit Mum…" With that last he walked up the stairs and reached his room, closing the door behind him.

Ms Emiko just stared at her son's back, watching cautiously how Daisuke was heading aimlessly towards his room before disappearing behind his bedroom door. "I'm not too pleased having a Hikari boy as part of Dai-chan's life but…" She whispered to herself, "Whatever makes my Dai happy makes me happy…" and then she paused, her face wrinkled in anger. "But if that Hikari boy has hurt my Dai's feelings…he'll regret having meeting me…" That said Ms Emiko turned around to keep doing whatever she was doing before her Daisuke arrived home.

Back in Daisuke's room, the red-haired boy stood motionless leaning against the door for a while. Then; after sighing, he discarded his schoolbag and slumped over his bed letting himself fall flat-back on the mattress. "I never thought he'd do this…" After a moment or so of lying on his bed thinking deeply about what had happened; the red-haired boy straightened up and made his way towards his room's balcony. There, he crossed his arms and leaned on the banister, letting his crimson eyes wander along the sea. "I wonder if this would work…" His eyes looked somehow sad, but nonetheless calm and at peace. Then, releasing a deep sigh he muttered, "Satoshi-kun… I love you so much…" before closing his eyes and burying his head in his arms.

**……**

The next day, school was mayhem, not only because of students running here and there shouting, cheering and celebrating the arrival of Spring break but because the entire school had found out about Satoshi and Daisuke's brake up too, courtesy of a very sporadic kid, who at that time was nowhere near sight. The fact was that students had made it their mission to talk about it as the new topic of the last day of school, making a red-haired boy feel more than uncomfortable. _'Just one more day… Just one…' _As Daisuke made his way towards his classroom, the former group of Satoshi's fan girls surprised him at the entrance gathering near the door.

"Look…here he comes." One of the girls waved at him while smiling cynically all the way. Daisuke tried at all costs to avoid them, but the smooth attempt was futile. In a swift motion, the girls encircled the red-haired boy and started babbling on about anything that came up their minds just to make Daisuke feel more miserable.

"So, what did he tell you?" One of the random girls asked.

"Did he tell you he hated you?" Another one enquired.

"Or maybe, that you no longer make him feel fine." Another one added. The red-haired boy tried with all his might not to listen to their rambling on and attempted to go past them…impossible to do so, though. As Daisuke tried to get straight past the former group of fan girls, they kept laughing at him and mocking him in every way available.

"You deserve it!!" One of the girls shouted making faces at the red-haired boy.

"Yeah, it was never meant to be!!" Then another one mocked.

"I'm so glad it ended!" Another one said.

"Don't you guys get tired of it?" Then Daisuke, having had enough of the 'picking on' on him, asked out loud, surprising the girls surrounding him. "I mean… at least I did manage to get close to Satoshi-kun; unlike you all…" Eyes went wide in utter surprise at the words were heard out of Daisuke's mouth. "If you excuse me now…" He managed to go through the girls who were still standing with a stunned expression on their faces.

Once the red-haired boy had made it 'safely and unharmed' towards his seat, he plopped down on it, deciding that the splendid sight outside the classroom window was far more interesting than anything going on around him. He soon got lost into his own thoughts.

'_Everything is going to be fine… I shouldn't be worrying for something as petty as this…' _He slowly glanced sideways, noticing how people were slump over their seats, chatting, joking around with their respective friends, or plainly sleeping. _'I just wonder if-…'_

"Hey, Niwa-kun…" A hand was suddenly blocking his sight of view. "Were you listening?"

Daisuke blinked twice then thrice before focusing his eyes at the girl who was standing right beside his seat. Risa just smiled at the look the red-haired boy had in his face. "Umm…" Daisuke started getting nervous all of a sudden. "I-I'm… I'm so sorry. Did you say something Harada-san?" Risa just smiled even more. "How are you feeling Niwa?"

"_Calm down… If I screw this up, everything will go down…"_

The red-haired boy stared at her for a little bit longer before replying. "I'm fine… Thanks for asking…"

"Would you like to talk about it?" Risa suggested ever so tenderly.

'_If I do…maybe I'll spill the beans. And if that happens…'_

"N-no… that's…that's o-…" But the red-haired boy was interrupted by the brown-haired girl once again. "But, Niwa-kun, you have to talk about it at least with someone!"

"It's okay…" Daisuke smiled up at her. "I said I was fine… and honestly, I am."

"But Niwa-kun, you have to-…" Then, unexpectedly Daisuke rose up from his seat and smiled even wider at Risa. "If you excuse me… I need to go to the restroom… I'll be back in a jiffy." That said, he walked out of the classroom as fast as he could, not even daring to glance back at Risa once.

'_Too many questions… And all those questions are __**not**__ helping at all!'_ This were Daisuke's thoughts as he kept pacing along the hallways, looking for some kind of distraction as he didn't want to return to classes, which were lesson-free, given the fact that it was the last day.

'_I need to calm down…' _He kept on walking back and forth, back and forth. _'I need to calm down!'_ "Ghaa…!" He grabbed his own hair as a sign of absolute despair…failing at not being able to take his mind off Satoshi for even one second. "This is not happening to me! I need to… I need to go!" The red-haired boy then ran towards the stairs, figuring that leaving school for that day was the best he could do. But as soon as his hand grabbed the banister, he heard familiar voices coming up the stairs; one of them being a very well-known voice to him.

Thoughts started wrecking havoc inside his mind; making said red-haired boy stand there petrified with eyes wide open. _'My goodness…!' _Daisuke then caught a glimpse of blue and brown that was turning round the corner of the stairs. _'Hide, hide, hide… HIDE!!' _Hurriedly recovering from his temporal paralysis, the red-haired boy backed away as stealthily and quietly as he could, though he didn't fail to trip on his feet before reaching a random door.

'_Open…' _He struggled with the lock, casting quick glances at the stairs. _'Darn it!'_ The voices were getting closer and closer. _'Open!' _He glanced at the stairs once again and Daisuke could now notice brown hair. _'Please!! Open!!'_ And finally, the door cracked open, letting a rushed red-haired boy and his pounding heart in. The flustered red-haired boy closed the door behind him swiftly and quietly, leaning against it while trying to ease the rate of his heartbeat with one hand.

When the brown-haired girl had gone all the way up the stairs along with a certain blue-haired boy, she turned sideways towards the noise that was heard just a while ago, but shrugged at not finding anything along the corridor. Satoshi joined her short after and kept walking normally through the corridor.

"So what do you say, uh?" The brown-haired girl trotted after Satoshi. "Will you go?"

Daisuke could now hear the voices coming up closer towards the door he was hid behind. "No." The reply was short and sharp. _''toshi-kun…'_ Daisuke then turned around, placing a hand against the door and leaning his ear against it, so as to hear what the two were talking on about.

"Why not Satoshi-kun…?" Riku asked but the blue-haired boy cut in, glaring daggers at the brown-haired girl. "Don't call me that…" Riku blinked nervously at the boy but then resumed. "It's not as if that ex-boyfriend of yours will be there!" Satoshi's look on the girl hardened, replying coldly at the girl. "I don't fancy that sort of things…"

Daisuke then, trying to see something of what was happening behind the door, stood on his tip-toes and peered through the small glass adorning the door frame in the centre. The sight just made his blood boil high. _'How dare she get that close to him?'_

Riku began, "Come on Satoshi, it'll be-…" but was abruptly cut off by Satoshi's own sentence.

"Would you mind not calling me Satoshi? Only those I trust do that." He glared at the girl.

"We're friends, are we not?" The brown-haired girl enquired, not so sure on how to lure Satoshi into liking her. However, the blue-haired boy just shrugged. "Besides, I'm telling you that I want to treat you perhaps as more than a friend…"

"Whatever…" Satoshi rolled his eyes without losing his coolness.

"It'll be just for a little bit… please Hiwatari-kun!" Riku pleaded, not knowing what else to do. "I don't think so…" Satoshi started to walk off but Riku, in a quick motion stood in front of him.

"I want you to be there. I know that you're not the type that has lots of fun when hanging around with friends…" She trailed off, looking straight into the blue-haired boy's eyes, shaking with slight fear at the cold and hateful look Satoshi had on her. Trailing off on his own thoughts Satoshi couldn't help but smile inwardly at the fun he had, or 'has?' with Daisuke, then he smirked at the sudden thought… _**'I do have fun…but in another more 'entertaining' ways.'**_

"But I want to be more than friends with you… And I also know that you want to get rid of the memories you had with Niwa by all means…" Daisuke, who was watching rather infuriated behind the small glass window, pouted at this comment. "So…what I'm trying to say is that…I want to help you out."

'_**She can be so harassing at times, but I think this is just perfect…'**_ Satoshi managed to go straight past Riku and while walking away he said with usual monotonous voice and cold façade. "Whatever suits you right…" At hearing Satoshi say that last, Riku gave a smirk on her own, congratulating herself for such a job well done. "I'll see you after school then Hiwatari-kun!" After voicing her 'wish', the brown-haired girl ran down the stairs, laughing cynically all the way.

"The funny is…that things worked themselves out." Satoshi whispered to himself whilst heading towards the art room.

When Daisuke felt it was safe to go out, he stared at the place where Riku and Satoshi had been standing; then his hands contracted themselves into fists and stomping his feet on the floor, he pouted while glaring at nothing in particular. "That girl… So demanding and harassing!! I don't like her!!" With that last he stormed off towards the stairs.

**……**

Classes were finally over, and students shouting and dashing through the busy hallways welcomed the start of their long spring brake, not even caring for a slight moment about homework or assignments, they all hurried outside to have a small party-like with their friends. Those who didn't stay behind simply bid their friends farewell and left school grounds enthusiastically. On the other hand, Risa and other of her companions who stayed with her at the end gathered outside the courtyard, only to meet and play "Week guess". Sitting cross-legged in a circle, they started their game. They were having fun between them, until someone uninvited reached the group and joined in.

"Hi there Sis, mind if we…" The twin greeted her minutes-younger sister. Risa, pausing at what she was doing, looked up to greet her twin, but her eyes went wide at the mere sight. Risa's companions noticed the change in the younger Harada's face and followed her gaze…once eyes met with what Risa was staring at; the whole group was surprised and very shocked. The older brown-haired girl was not alone; she was with the former boyfriend of the red-haired boy, Satoshi. Noticing that Riku was staring at her, Risa greeted back.

"Hi… Umm, no w-we don't mind you joining in… Please, if you might." Risa offered her sister a spot to seat. Satoshi followed suit without opening his eyes.

"So…how do you play this thing?" Riku asked, picking up a card from the floor.

"It's simple actually." Risa started explaining her twin sister. "You have seven cards that go from Monday to Friday…" The younger Harada picked her own cards up and shuffled them in front of Riku. "Then you pick one day, without voicing it, of course, and place your card face-down when you're ready. Once everyone has done the same, you try to guess what day they chose, if you win they have to do anything you want… But if you lose, it'll be them the ones who'll say the command…" Risa looked sideways to look at her sister. "Did you understand?"

"Yeah, I…guess…" Riku expressed, inspecting her own cards closely. Satoshi, who had opened his eyes slightly just to listen to their babbling on, glanced at Riku and snorted in a quiet way.

"Okay then… let's start!!" Risa announced gathering her cards and placing down the first one.

Somewhere near a tree, a red-haired boy was watching attentively at the group, scowling at the older brown-haired girl every time Riku tried to cling onto Satoshi in a sort of 'discreet' way.

'_I should have gone…but no, I had to stay…'_ Suddenly Daisuke was startled out of his mind when gasps were heard coming from the group Satoshi was in.

"You guessed it Riku!!" One girl squealed. "I can't believe your luck! What are you going to request from him!?"

"Hmm…" Riku looked thoughtful for a slight moment and then she smiled looking straight into Satoshi's eyes. "How about… a kiss…"

Eyes went wide, mouths dropped in amazement and gasps of shock were heard in unison, not even mentioning that a certain red-haired boy was boring holes at certain brown-haired girl's back. Satoshi, however, looked as calm as ever.

"So… what do you say? You lost; I won, fair enough right?" Riku smiled once again at the blue-haired boy. Satoshi's only reaction was to give a deep long sigh; and turning to look at Riku with his famous glare, he replied. "No thanks."

"You can't refuse… it's in the rules; if you lose you do anything I want!" Riku shouted somehow exasperated that his 'bait' was not wiling to cooperate.

"I never agreed on playing." He stared at the girl coldly. Riku was about to protest but she was interrupted when her sister cut in.

"Well, that's kind of right Riku, you know? He hasn't touched the cards in front of him for a while. I presume that you just got confused…" Risa supported Satoshi's idea.

"No! Why nobody told me anything!" Riku spat at her friends.

"Tough luck Riku…" One of the girls laughed, and so the others in the group followed soon after. When the red-haired boy listened to the whole thing, his anger disappeared and a smile crept up on his face.

'_Yeah, I agree there… tough luck Harada…'_

As the small group kept laughing, making Riku more infuriated, Satoshi inwardly smirked at the brown-haired girl's ashamed and angry face. The blue-haired boy then gave another sigh and turned his head sideways, glancing at one tree specifically… there; something different in the tree's trunk caught his attention, _**'Red… Hmm, I wonder what that is…'**_ making a small smile clearly visible on his lips.

"Hey guys…" Satoshi was brought back out of his reverie as someone called for the group's attention. He then turned his head around quickly, hoping that no one had caught him staring at the tree like that. "It's getting late… we probably should be heading home right now." Risa commented to the whole group.

"Yeah, I agree on that." One girl added. "We could always see each other some other day."

"Okay, then…" Risa, Riku and the others started to rise from their sitting position on the floor, dusting off while straightening up. "See you guys around!" She waved at her retreating friends. Once her friends were out of sight, she turned around and asked her older twin sister. "Shall we go too?"

"No…" Riku glanced sideways at Satoshi. "You go on ahead; I'll see you later." Risa just shrugged and started walking away.

"Umm…" Riku got closer to where Satoshi was standing. "Hiwatari-kun…" The boy opened up his eyes and stared as calmly as ever at the girl. "Would you mind walking me home?"

The expression in the blue-haired boy's face hardened a bit, but it went unnoticed by Riku. "You have feet…" He turned around, "…let them take you there…" and walked off.

Riku growled but decided to let it go. "Okay… I'll see you tomorrow then!" The brown-haired girl turned the other way around and ran off, hoping to catch up with her sister.

Everything was at peace once again while Satoshi kept walking along the courtyard ever so slowly, just enjoying the gentle breeze. The blue-haired boy felt hassle-free after spending painful hours alongside Riku, something he wouldn't want to do ever again, but then again, it was the only way. Suddenly, out of the blue, someone tackled him to the ground, making him groan in pain at the force that hit him from the front. He felt a strong grip on him and without giving it much thought, he whispered… "I missed you too…"

TBC

**Daisuke: **Does anyone know anything about Wingfy? I can't find her anywhere -pouts cutely while looking around- Anyways… -smiles at all of you- she told me to tell you that she appreciates all of your reviews and that's she's very glad that you're following this story. She promises that she would do her best to update as soon as she can. Oh yeah, thanks so much for reading, and hope you've liked this chapter. Please excuse any errors...

Thank you, we love you… -sends kisses to those who read and review- See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Once again as always… I state that I don't own DNAngel or its gorgeous characters. They all legally belong to Miss Yukiru Sugisaki.

Satoshi then felt the grip loosen up a bit and felt how something warm was gently pressed against his lips. He returned the affection with equal fervour and with more eagerness, wrapping his arms tightly around the slim waist.

"You have no idea how difficult it's been for me to watch you do all that!" The voice was muffled as that someone's head was pressed firmly against Satoshi's chest.

"And you have no idea how difficult it's been for me to pretend all this time…" Satoshi cupped the other's chin up and met with crimson eyes. "I hope I didn't hurt your feelings while pretending…"

Daisuke shook his head furiously, blushing crimson red whilst staring at his boyfriend's intent blue like sapphire eyes. "No! You didn't…it just…it felt somehow so…real…" The blue-haired boy, noticing the sadness in his angel's eyes, wrapped his arms even tighter and lowered his lips towards his crimson angel's ones. Then, smoothly, Satoshi cradle him in between his arms as he reincorporated himself in a sitting position, not breaking the passionate kiss at all.

"I'm sorry…" Satoshi pulled away and whispered against Daisuke's lips. "My heart was breaking into pieces as I said all those words…"

"You don't have to apologise." The red-haired boy raised a hand only to caress his boyfriend's cheek. "That was the plan, right?" Satoshi nodded, giving his angel a skimo kiss.

"Yeah… and she bought it, which is more than great."

"But… you know…" Daisuke said as he buried his head deeper in Satoshi's chest. "I feel jealous…"

Satoshi blinked at this and then asked. "Jealous! Why?"

Daisuke frowned and then snapped angrily, looking up at his Satoshi with a slight pout. "…Because she's been trying to kiss you!" Satoshi then smiled at his crimson angel's face and nuzzled his cheek. "And I don't want anyone to kiss you 'toshi-kun!" When Satoshi heard this he brushed his lips slightly against his angel's; then he whispered.

"Do you really think I would allow anyone but you to kiss me?" Satoshi trailed down kisses from Daisuke's lips to his jaw line and then down his angel's neck. "N-No…" Daisuke raised both hands and let them rest on Satoshi's chest, enjoying and letting lose himself at the feeling of his ice-guardian's kisses.

Satoshi, after leaving a faint red mark, gave his little angel another peck on the lips. "You've got nothing to worry about then." He said as he kissed his angel's forehead. "You're the only one my kisses are meant for…"

"Yeah…! But still…!" Daisuke pouted even more, looking utterly cute in Satoshi's opinion. Then the blue-haired boy leaned in and whispered sweet nothings in his crimson angel's ear. Daisuke could only chuckle and blush at the same time.

After sharing some more affectionate caresses between them, they started to get up from the floor. Satoshi straightened up and turned to look at his crimson angel. "Don't worry that much Dai-chan. If we keep up the good work, she won't find out… Besides…" The blue-haired boy then reached out and grabbed his angel's hand, bringing him up and close to his torso. There, he locked eyes with Daisuke and tenderly smiled at him. "…you know my heart wouldn't beat without your own." Daisuke smiled widely at this and wrapped his arms around Satoshi's neck.

"We should be going now. Tomorrow will be an interesting day." Satoshi said as he nuzzled Daisuke's unruly hair.

"What do you mean?" The red-haired boy asked out with a confused tone.

"You'll see…"

**……**

Dusk had fallen and a few glittering stars were shinning brightly in the beautiful mixed colours of the serene sky. All the streets were rather empty, except for a few kids who were still playing here and there, and some others were simply enjoying the beautiful scene adorning the deep blue ocean and the astonishing cloudless sky… just like Daisuke and Satoshi were doing from Satoshi's residence.

They both were just sitting on a comfortable bench outside Satoshi's house, enjoying the sweet cool breeze that always fell after the sunset. The blue-haired boy had his eyes fixated on the changing-colour sky whereas Daisuke was slowly falling asleep basking in the warmth his boyfriend provided. Satoshi then glanced sideways as he caught sight of a bird flying by and his eyes fell upon the angel beside him. Smiling tenderly at the sight, the blue-haired boy nudged gently his angel, trying to wake him up.

"…hmm…" Daisuke stirred a bit and cuddle up further in, covering both of his arms with his hands, nestling his head in his boyfriend's chest. A small chuckle escaped Satoshi's lips and instead of nudging him again, which obviously wouldn't work, he scooped his crimson angel up in his arms and went in home.

Once he was inside the safety of his home, Satoshi made it towards the sofa and sat there with his dearly angel safely in his arms, casting long glances at the peaceful form his crimson angel displayed. Daisuke was fast asleep and unconsciously he cuddled further in Satoshi's torso, wrapping an arm around the blue-haired boy just beneath the armpit. Satoshi tenderly smiled at this and nuzzled the top of Daisuke's head.

"I know it was only for one day but, how I missed this…" Satoshi whispered while kissing Daisuke's forehead. He then glanced sideways and noticed the clock striking eight. "It's too soon to go to bed… I suppose I could always watch TV." He grabbed the remote and looked at the sleeping form of his angel. "What do you say…? Want to watch TV with me?" The reply was a muffled content sigh, which in turn made Satoshi smile even more.

Suddenly, the phone rang startling Satoshi out of his daydream and making him grumble at the sudden interruption. He glared at the ringing phone whilst mumbling strong words, trying all the while not to wake up his little crimson angel. Once he reached for the phone, he answered it as quietly and smoothly as he could, but without losing his coolness.

"Yes, Hiwatari speaking…"

"Glad to find you're home Hiwatari-kun!" A cheerful voice said from the other side of the line.

"How did you get my phone number?" Satoshi asked irritatingly and a little bit too loud, making the angel in his arms stir slightly. Then his eyes stood where they were…watching softly the peaceful look on his crimson angel's face. All too soon, Satoshi's voice changed from mild anger to mild caring, which really estranged the speaker from the other side of the phone. "You didn't ask for it back at school…"

"Umm…" The speaker paused, trying to make out why the sudden change in Satoshi's behaviour. "I…kind of asked Saehara for it… You're not mad, are you?" However, the speaker didn't flaunt any kind of further demanding tone when speaking to Satoshi, "I mean… I'm sorry if this enraged you." knowing full well that a certain blue-haired boy was never into listening to her demanding wishes.

"That's okay Harada… what do you need?" Satoshi asked in a more calmed tone not breaking his gaze from the angel in his arms.

"Well, I was considering in going to the park with you…" Afraid that her 'supposed bait' could just hang up on her, Riku asked in a shy tone of voice. "I mean, if that's okay with you…"

"Yeah, whatever…" Satoshi sighed after this.

"…Yay!!" Riku faked an all too cheerful squeal to add enthusiasm. "Then I'll see you tomorrow at eleven near the fountain in Azumano square. And be sharp!"

"Yeah… I'll be there." Then before Riku could reply anything, Satoshi hung up, smiling lovingly at Daisuke.

**……**

"…How rude of him!! How dare he!?" An infuriated shout was heard throughout the Harada household.

"Are you okay Riku?" A concerned shout came out from the room next to Riku's.

"…Yeah!" The brown-haired girl shouted back, grinning sarcastically. "Never been better…"

**……**

For a long while, Satoshi sat comfortably on the sofa watching telly with his sleeping angel on his lap and safely wrapped in his arms. The blue-haired boy lowered his gaze to look at his angel when a commercial announced a great sale of sweets and pastries, thinking whilst smiling at Daisuke, _**'If he were watching this, he would tell me to take him there…'**_ then his brow furrowed and he whispered softly, patting his angel's soft unruly hair while doing so.

"If it hadn't been for you, I would've ended up more than exasperated with Harada Riku…" Satoshi then looked sideways at the phone and he held his gaze there. "This is far from over…" Then, the blue-haired boy placed Daisuke's head in between his armpit and bicep and grabbed the phone once again. "First comes the suffering…" Satoshi started dialling a random number, "Then…" and after hearing the receiving tune, it rang two times before someone picked up and said 'hello'. "…the humiliation's on."

"Hello, may I please talk to Saehara Takeshi…" Satoshi said in serene tone.

"…Hiwatari? What is it man?" The sporadic kid greeted him.

"Do you remember what I talked to you about the other day?" Satoshi asked as he watched his angel rub his cheek against his chest, making him smile at the cute sight and almost chuckle out loud.

"Yeah, you said you'd give me a cue." Saehara answered quite immediately.

"Well, now it's the time… I'll meet you outside my house tomorrow morning at nine…" Satoshi emphasised the next. "And bring all the stuff I told you to carry with you."

"OK! I'll see you tomorrow there then!"

"Okay…" With that last, Satoshi hung up the phone and smirked at nothing in particular. "Hmm…" Satoshi was brought back out of is plans when he heard a soft voice.

"Who were you talking to?" Daisuke asked, not daring to lift up his head from the warmth pillow-chest.

"I was just making the final arrangements for tomorrow." Satoshi replied, resting his head on top of Daisuke's soft hair.

"Huh?" This time Daisuke lifted his head up and met with mesmerising blue like sapphire eyes. Feeling slightly drowsy, Daisuke brought a hand up to his eye and rubbed it gently, so as to try to get rid of the sleepy sensation… failing at such task, the red-haired boy asked once again. "What? Tomorrow…?" He kept on rubbing his eye uselessly. "What's going to happen tomorrow?"

Satoshi's answer was to take a hold of Daisuke's hand in his own squeezing lightly as he softly kissed his angel's half lidded eye. Daisuke turned crimson red at the affectionate action, but smiled nonetheless. "That's something I'll tell you about first thing in the morning… Right now…" Satoshi said as he dearly kissed his crimson angel's other eye. "…you need to sleep…"

This time, Daisuke was now more awake, blushing scarlet red. He blinked a couple of times before he met with Satoshi's eyes once again… "I-I… I f-find it…difficult to sleep…right now…" Daisuke nestled his head further in his ice-guardian's chest, trying to hide the intense blush currently adorning his entire gorgeous face.

Satoshi gave a small snort in a happy way and leaned in closer…only to whisper seductively in Daisuke's ear. "I can take care of that…" With that last, he scooped his angel up in his arms earning a soft squeak in return and carried him up to bed.

**The next day**

"So… mind telling me now what your plans are for today 'toshi-kun?" Daisuke said as he sipped his orange juice, looking curiously at his ice-guardian.

"Well… All I have to say right now is that you need to change your appearance a bit. Just for today though." Satoshi answered as he kept pecking on the food with his fork.

"What's wrong with my appearance!?" Daisuke blinked a couple of times and then asked out loud pouting at his boyfriend, feeling slightly angered.

"There's nothing wrong. It's just that I need you to put on something for today…" Satoshi reassured his pouting cute boyfriend whilst smiling tenderly at him all the while.

"Why?" Daisuke asked puzzled at the whole thing.

A smirk crept up on Satoshi's lips. "Part of the plan…"

"You have to tell me if you want me to be part of this." Daisuke said getting up from his position on the chair.

"I know…" Satoshi then got up too and went to grab his angel's hand. "Follow me…"

**……**

"Darn it! Hiwatari will be pretty pissed if I don't hurry on!" A sporadic kid kept on shouting as he made his way towards Satoshi's residence. Once the boy had reached his destination, he made himself notice by getting glued to the door bell. Saehara kept on mumbling to himself incoherencies while taking small intakes of breath, suddenly the door opened, revealing a beautiful sight.

"Umm…" Saehara stuttered, blushing slightly. "I-I didn't know that… Hiwatari was with a…" The sporadic kid then surveyed the figure in front of him from head to toe. "…girl…"

"Uhh… Umm…" The 'girl' blushed furiously and went inside the hose as fast as she could. Saehara just stood there, frozen…then he blinked and whispered to himself. "What was that all about!?" After a few seconds, Satoshi came to meet Saehara and motioned him inside his house. Once Saehara was there, curiosity was killing him…and being the kind of reporter that didn't held on anything, he bluntly asked.

"Say… Hiwatari. Who was the beauty that opened the door?" Saehara said with a huge blush across his face and a wide smirk that made him look as if he was dying to meet her.

Satoshi's reaction, of course jealousy playing its part, was his famous glare with a look that said 'don't-even-think-about-it', and replied with a very sharp tone. "None of your business."

Saehara then gulped but didn't dropped the subject. "Oh come on man! You've got Daisuke…at least introduce me with that beauty!!" Satoshi's look hardened and replied in a menacing tone. "I believe I called you here to talk about my plan…not to talk about how hot my boyfriend looks."

That was Saehara's demise… "Y-Your…Your…Your boyfriend!!?" Saehara's brain then decided to take a vacation after hearing such comment.

Satoshi snorted and smirked at boy sitting across him on the sofa. "Figures…"

**……**

The sun was shining brightly with all its might and a figure was standing alongside a beautiful 'girl'. They both were talking on about the plans for that day. "So, did you understand?" One figure said. "Yeah…well, kind of…" The 'girl' nodded before cutting in quickly. "But what if she tr-…" Soft lips were pressed up against 'hers', not allowing 'her' to finish 'her' sentence. "Everything will be fine… My lips belong to you as well as you lips belong to me…" The red-haired boy in disguise then smiled brightly at his boyfriend after hearing him say that.

"I…I just hope that my jealousy doesn't win over…" The blue-haired boy looked down at his crimson angel and held his gaze there for a moment or so. After what seemed eternity of letting himself fall and lose into those lovingly crimson eyes, he leaned down and whispered in his angel's ear ever so softly.

"You know I love you?"

Daisuke blushed but nodded nonetheless and leaned up to meet his ice-guardian's lips; Satoshi leaned down as well joining his forehead with his Daisuke's. Before their lips met Daisuke whispered looking directly into those mesmerising eyes. "I love you so much 'toshi-kun…so much." All too suddenly, the magic spell of the kiss was broken as they were both interrupted by a gasp and a shout.

"Hiwatari-kun!! What are you doing!?" Satoshi turned sideways and cursed lightly under his breath.

_**'Think fast… What should I do now?'**_

* * *

TBC

I don't know if you still like the story, but I really appreciate all the reviews I've been receiving for this one!!

**Daisuke: **Where were you a few days ago? –looks questioningly at me- I had to do the disclaimer!

**Wingfy: **Around… -averts eyes from him- Sorry for that

**Daisuke: **Around? –blinks in confusion- Where exactly? –looks at me cutely-

**Satoshi: **-pocks Daisuke on his shoulder- When she means around, she means slacking off. –Daisuke's mouth goes 'o'-

**Wingfy: **-wrinkles face in anger- Think whatever you want… -both Daisuke and Satoshi star sniggering- Anyways, thanks for reading and for the reviews :)


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N):** It's been a while since I last wrote in here. How I missed this! Being in 'H' surrounded by docs and nurses this entire time is no fun! I hope you guys can forgive me… :)

But now that I feel better and renewed, I'll continue where I left off. I know that no one reads the authoress note, but I really felt I should apologise to you all for the time I made you wait.

I just hope you like this chapter and hopefully the next one will be due on Friday.

_**BTW**_, sis…just you wait, I'll update as fast as I can 'Our love from A to Z' so that you can keep reading it! And you know it; I'll allow anonymous reviews just for you! Or for anyone who wants to review without logging in for that matter, though it'll only be for that specific day… which is getting closer!!

Thank you guys for being patient!! :) Best wishes and good luck to you all! And I'm so sorry for not answering your reviews but thanks a bunch for all those whoe've been reviewing both of my stories! :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DNAngel.

* * *

Satoshi noticed Riku getting closer and closer, walking quickly at high speeds, and his mind couldn't come up with anything to say on their defence. Once he heard the brown-haired girl shouting and what seemed, was cursing, his defensive reaction was to start glaring at her; whereas Daisuke's only nervous-reaction was to stiffen and bury himself deeper into his blue-haired lover's embrace, as if trying to disappear from sight.

'_It had to be her right at this moment of all times!?''_ Daisuke thought annoyingly as his sweet kiss had been interrupted by the most irritating girl in the entire world.

Riku, on the other hand, kept on shouting and still cursing with no reason at all whatsoever, and stopped walking once she got close enough to where the couple was standing. The blue-haired boy then, sensing that the whole plan would be blown up if they were caught by the one he was trying to humiliate, whispered ever so softly into his angel's ear. "Don't worry…" The little red-haired boy started shivering, though not because of the weather, but because of Satoshi's cool breathe tickling his ear by the soft whisper his blue-haired boyfriend was providing. "Just play along."

Daisuke just nodded, feeling slightly dizzy and to his dismay very much dazed by his own emotions wanting to get lose. As if sensing the little crimson angel's eagerness, Satoshi whispered once again, though this time…seductively. "We'll have our small 'play' together later…my sweet innocent angel." With that last, the blue-haired boy kissed his angel's forehead ever so lightly, so as to prevent the snooping Riku from suspecting anything.

Once the meddlesome brown-haired girl reached the point where Satoshi and the disguised Daisuke were standing; she started, "What the heck do you think you're doing with my b-…" though her sentence went unfinished by the sardonic tone of voice and the strong glare of a certain blue-haired boy. "Pardon me… but am I your what?"

"M-my…my… f-friend…?" The brown-haired girl replied, though it really sounded more like a question. The blue-haired boy just gave an exasperated sigh and looked at the crimson angel in his arms. "She got dizzy, and I presumed she was feeling sick. I was helping her reach the bench…"

Riku eyed Satoshi carefully whose eyes were right on the girl hidden in his arms. She then opened up her mouth once again only to say. "So you thought she'd be safer in your arms?"

This time, Satoshi turned to look at the brown-haired girl with his famous death glare. "Do I have to remind you that you have no right in reproach me anything?" Whilst saying all this, the blue-haired boy tightened his hold around his crimson angel's waist, making an effort in controlling himself. As if sensing that Satoshi needed 'help', Daisuke tenderly squeezed his boyfriend's right arm, so as to reassure him and calm him down.

Satoshi, sighing deeply and averting his eyes from the brown-haired girl; said, "The only one that has right over me is Da-…" but a small pinch made him change the end of the sentence. "…downright myself…"

"What do you mean by that?" Riku asked all too confused this time.

The blue-haired boy shrugged and replied, "Nothing really…" provoking a small chuckle escape Daisuke's lips. The brown-haired girl then got closer and asked, leaning in towards the disguised red-haired boy. "Are you okay?" The little crimson angel, whose heart was bumping like mad, just nodded without even looking up.

'_Does she really need to lean in that close only to check if I'm okay!? Shoo!! Go away!! 'Toshi-kun is mine and no one else's!!''_

Instinctively, Satoshi reacted in a jealousy way and tightened his grip on his crimson angel, pulling him closer to his chest and protecting him from Riku, as if the brown-haired girl would do anything to him by just looking at his angel.

"She just needs to lie down." The blue-haired boy said at once, wrapping both arms more firmly around his crimson angel's waist leading him towards a bench. Riku, of course, following suit… but still, keeping her distance all the way. Once the blue-haired boy helped his disguised angel lay down, he bent on his knees and lowered his head till his eyes were a few inches away from those red scarlet ones.

"What are you doing?" Riku asked bemusedly. "Checking if she's got any fever." The ice-guardian then outstretched his hand and let it rest tenderly on his little crimson angel's forehead to add effect. That's when he took the chance of whispering something ever so softly into his angel's ear. "Do you remember what to do?" The red-haired boy nodded but covered his face with both of his hands so that Riku who was leaning in more and more didn't notice it was him. "I never thought that was a way of checking someone's fever." Riku commented sarcastically.

Satoshi, noticing the nervousness his crimson angel displayed, turned sideways and looked directly into Riku's eyes… "Riku…" The brown-haired girl faked a squeal. "Yes!" The ice-guardian just held his intimidating glare right where it was, "Would you mind stepping back a little?" and asked the officious brown-haired girl calmly as ever as he could; even though the death glare he held said otherwise.

Turning to look at his sweet angel laying so innocently on his back, the blue-haired boy said in a very low voice. "Your boyfriend will be back in a minute." Daisuke looked embarrassedly at his boyfriend through his fingers and mouthed an 'I hope so'. It took all of Satoshi's will power not to lean in and kiss Daisuke fully on those beautiful lips. Instead, he just smiled at his crimson angel's little cute antics.

Riku was more than irritated, so she started stamping her foot impatiently on the ground as if expecting an explanation from Satoshi's part… tough luck. Before Satoshi straightened up, he mouthed an 'I love you' and it turn, Daisuke mouthed back an 'I love you too', then after rising from his sitting position, Satoshi turned around and walked away; not even bothering in calling for Riku to follow.

However, Riku, who was willing to do anything just to make the little red-haired boy suffer, clung onto Satoshi's arm and squealed in fake excitement, provoking a grunt of discomfort out of Satoshi. Daisuke, who was slowly rising from the bench he was currently laying on, mumbled inaudible incoherencies towards the 'cheerful' Riku.

'_I wonder if she could fall by only wishing it…'_

"Harada… Would you mind releasing my arm?" Satoshi voiced stoically, trying by all means to remain calm.

"Not Harada, just Riku… Okay?" The brown-haired girl suggested. "Besides, we're a co-…"

"Don't think so…**and **we're nothing…" Satoshi, somehow at that point, managed to free himself from the strong grip Riku had his arm in, and walked away from Riku as fast as he could.

'_**Dear god, I feel sorry for whoever falls in love with this girl.'**_

The brown-haired girl, of course wouldn't have it that way, so she trotted, rather ran after the blue-haired boy as fast as her legs would let her.

Daisuke, witnessing it all from far behind, was fuming and pouting whilst he stared after his boyfriend and the loon girl that was endlessly following him. _'I trust you 'toshi-kun… But I don't trust her!!' _Then, forgetting for a moment he had a dress on, the angel carelessly stepped on a few loose threads while standing up, falling to the ground with a loud thud._ '...Gyaa! I hate this thing! I don't know how girls can stand wearing this stuff on!'_

After lying a few seconds there, he relaxed on his calves, dusted himself off and leaning his hands on his kneecaps, he shouted… "I hate you Riku!!"

**……**

Riku and Satoshi were now sitting in one of the many benches the park had available that day. Whilst the ice-guardian was sting under the warm sun rays, the brown-haired girl decided to make it her mission to go and find out a place where ice-creams were being sold. All too suddenly, Satoshi felt warm-familiar arms wrap around his neck ever so tenderly in a way that only his angel could do so. "Don't go too far, okay?" The blue-haired boy replied smiling softly. Daisuke nodded happily and kissed Satoshi's hair, the blue-haired guardian just smiled even brighter than before and kissed his crimson angel's hand.

Daisuke noticed Riku running back towards Satoshi and smoothly hid somewhere nearby. Short after, Riku arrived waving her hands up in the air, and shouting with an odd emotion, she clung once again onto Satoshi's arm… or at least tried to as the blue-haired boy successfully managed to dodge said sort of affection, making the brown-haired girl fall straight into the bench.

"Hey!!" Riku shouted resentfully.

"What?" Satoshi replied indifferently.

"Why did you-…"

"I don't like it when you clung onto me." Satoshi said ever so casually. Although and indignant sound was heard, he didn't really paid much mind to it. All of a sudden, the blue-haired boy felt how a small rock hit his head, signalling that his crimson angel suggested that he should be more caring and not too indifferent with the brown-haired girl. Satoshi got the hint and walked towards Riku, adding ever so nonchalantly whilst passing past by her. "Want some ice-cream?"

Riku blinked in surprise, though the blue-haired guardian asked his angel more than the girl beside him. _**'It really it's easy when Dai is around.'**_ Without hesitation, Riku happily replied. "…Yeah!"

Albeit the little red-haired boy was fuming and shouting inwardly at the uncalled attention Riku was giving the angel's boyfriend, he didn't hesitate in following them. After a short time of a smooth pursuit, the two of them came to a stop.

Satoshi spotting the ice-cream cart right away, without further ado, he went straight towards it and asked for a vanilla-strawberry flavoured one. Inwardly, smiling widely, he wished he could share his ice-cream with his dear crimson angel. Still daydreaming about it, he didn't notice he had reached the place where Riku and him were sitting… at least not until someone raised a hand as if asking for the delicious treat Satoshi had in his hand.

"Thanks…" Riku started. "You shouldn't have bothered"

"I didn't…" Was the short reply the ice-guardian gave before licking his ice-cream. Riku's eyes widened in shock and blinking slightly at the boy in front of her, she wrinkled her face in anger.

"I thought you-…" But before her sentence was finished, Satoshi cut in. "I never treated you to one of this… should I remind you?"

"But I thought th-…"

"Well… I don't know what you thought I would do…but you might be able to buy one if you are in need of one…" Satoshi then pointed towards the ice-cream cart, where a huge queue of people was lining in to buy their treats. "…Or they'll run out."

Just then, Riku ran straight towards the now huge queue of people, pushing others out and forcing their ways in, but of course not without first muttering something that sounded like 'moron' before running at full speed.

**...**

From behind tree, a sniggering angel was more than elated by the whole situation Riku was experiencing. _'This is just hilarious… extremely hilarious!'_

Then all of a sudden, he felt someone yanking his arm and forced the little red-haired to turn around.

* * *

**2 V** **C**on-**T-**nu**ED**

**Wingfy:** I hope you liked this short chapter. :) I suppose that it should have been longer… just to make it up to all of you –sighs- but then again, I just need to retake my way once again. Don't be mad -smiles- please?

**Daisuke:** Yes, please? Don't be mad at her -sends kisses to all of you-

Next chap, some more serious fluff, and hopefully a day full of fun between Sato and Dai –smiles widely-

See you guys next time, and thanks a bunch for everything!! :)

**Daisuke & Satoshi:** Pardon any errors -both turn to look at the now sleepy wingfy-


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **You all know that I, **Wingfy**, do not own DNAngel and its wonderful world by any means. Dai-chan, Sato-kun and all the others involved around them, are the creation of none other than Miss Yukiru Sugisaki.

**Wingfy: **Any words or comment? –looks around-

**Daisuke: **Yeah! –comes running at full speed- ME!!

**Wingfy: **Okay? –smiles at him-

**Daisuke: **I'm so happy for having more interaction with my 'toshi-kun!! –smiles brightly at me and all of you- Thank you!! –hugs Wingfy-

**Wingfy: **Don't thank me… -chuckles slightly- By the way… Do you know what sort of interaction?

**Daisuke: **Umm… –blinks confusedly-

**Satoshi: **This 'sort' of interaction –hugs Daisuke by the waist while…-

**Wingfy: **Yeah, well… -blocks the scene- I'm sure they know… -sighs-

**Satoshi: **For some reason –smirks slyly- it's still rated 'T'…

**Wingfy: **And I intend to keep it that way! –stamps her foot whilst fuming at Satoshi-

**Daisuke: **What if the reviewers decide otherwise? –tilts his head to one side while asking Wingfy-

**Wingfy: **…… -has an 'I-can't-believe-you' look on her face-

**Daisuke & Satoshi: **Onward with the story!! –both turn to look at the thoughtful Wingfy-

**……**

When Daisuke opened his eyes to see who had grabbed his arm, those scarlet jewels of his widened in shock. "Why so lonely?" There before him, stood a stranger, probably a little bit older than him. "I-I'm not." The disguised red-haired boy stuttered, "My boyfriend went to get s-some ice cream…he'll be righ-…" but then, once again, was interrupted by another question. "Is that so? Then…" The stranger seemingly glanced around trying to spot said boyfriend; "…where's your boy?" finding none, the stranger got closer to where the crimson angel was standing and outstretched his hand only to try and grab Daisuke's; though, said stranger failed at such task, as the red-haired boy successfully managed to avoid said action.

On the other hand, the stranger didn't call it quits and tried once again to look for the neglected hand. "Why are you so shy?" A smile was directed towards the disguised red-haired boy but a frown of exasperation was clearly visible in Daisuke's brow. "I'm not shy!"

'_Why is this happening to me!?'_ Even when Daisuke's mind was shouting all kinds of discomfort towards the stranger and begging for someone to help him, no one was there at that precise moment…or so he thought.

"You're an outstanding beauty and I want a girlfriend, so why don't you…" The stranger was getting closer and closer. "L-Look…" The red red-haired boy was stepping back a little. "I-I don't intend to be rude or anything, b-but I-I'm…" Then a sudden voice, only Daisuke knew too well, finished the little red-haired boy's sentence. "She's already taken."

"…'Toshi-kun!!" The red-haired boy's face lit up at the sight of his blue-haired boyfriend and automatically his feet carried the little angel towards the awaiting open arms of his beloved ice-guardian. "I'm so glad you're here" The crimson angel whispered whilst nuzzling against his love's chest. "I'm always here Dai-chan, always…" The blue-haired guardian whispered back as he kissed his angel's head.

"Well, what do you know? I didn't know she already had someone." The stranger smiled nervously. Satoshi then averted his gaze for a moment away from his dearly angel only to start glaring at the boy in front of them both. Suddenly, the crimson angel in Satoshi's arms stirred and the red-haired boy's head popped out in between the embrace, just to snap at the stranger indignantly. "Next time, try to listen carefully when someone tells you NO!" Satoshi's glare soon softened and looked down at his angel with a tender smile across his lips. Then he whispered softly into his angel's ear; "Did you know that you look cute when you're angry?" nuzzling his cheek ever so lovingly, kissing it lightly with affection. Daisuke just blushed crimson and a small smile crept up on his lips.

The stranger, not wanting to interrupt any further, apologised endlessly and decided to walk away as fast as he could from there; thanking all the angels on his side that day for not getting killed by the piercing strong death-glare a certain blue-haired boy had on him till he was a good few metres away.

Looking at the retreating figure of said stranger, Satoshi sighed disappointedly. "You know…" Satoshi started to say whilst wrapping an arm around his crimson angel. "I lost our way of fun." Blinking confusedly, Daisuke asked. "What way of fun?" Satoshi just smirked. "Have you ever wondered what it would be like to share an ice cream kiss?" He asked as his index finger ghosted above his angel's lips, then collarbone and finally the neck, sending shivers down the red-haired boy's spine. "N-n-no…" Daisuke stuttered feeling slightly overwhelmed. "Too bad…" The blue-haired boy cupped Daisuke's cheek in his hand. "I would've loved to try it out…"

**……**

After all the hustle and bustle had passed, Satoshi sat on a bench which was in between some trees at both sides of the same; with his angel safely seated on his lap. "I knew there was going to be a risk when I told you to wear this 'thing'," He took the long-blond wig off Daisuke's head. "…but I never imagined something like what happened earlier." The blue-haired boy then ruffled his angel's soft-scented hair and kissed him lightly on his forehead.

"I told you!" The little red-haired boy pouted, looking extremely cute before Satoshi's eyes. "But did you even listen to me? No… you were very persistent, stating that 'this'…" The angel pointed at both, the wig and the dress. "…was an essential part of the plan, knowing quite well th-…" Then, his sentence went unfinished as a pair of soft lips met his in an eager kiss.

Soon, the little crimson angel found himself giving in completely to his own desires. Closing his eyes ever so slowly and wrapping both arms around his blue-haired guardian, bringing him even closer than before, deepening the kiss with more than elation.

At that moment, Daisuke and Satoshi were just enjoying the sweet warm the other provided with each passing second, each passing second of blissful heaven between the shared love a simple but passionate kiss could give… making it very clear that one couldn't live without the other.

After some idyllic-infinite minutes had passed, eternity inside both boys' mind, the sweet, eager, breathless and somehow everlasting kiss came to an end, leaving a very dazed angel behind…craving and wishing for more. Satoshi, on the other hand, was in a very much equal state as the crimson angel in his arms.

After recovering his breath, Daisuke opened up his eyes only to meet with sapphire ones, gazing longingly down at him. Immediately, the crimson angel got lost into those mesmerising-charming deep blue eyes and unconsciously, the angel softly bit down his lower lip so as to refrain himself from kissing those lips again… lips that are only meant for him. Unknowingly unaware that Satoshi was exactly wishing for the same.

The ice-guardian then gave another peck on those lips of wine and said smiling down at his angel. "Love you, for ever and ever…angel of mine." Daisuke's eyes filled with glistening joy, then, nuzzling against his love's chest, the crimson angel replied with so much love in his voice. "Love you too 'toshi-kun… till the end of time and beyond."

**……**

Somewhere around, a brown-haired girl, after managing to stay 'literally' alive from the humongous queue of people, was looking for the blue-haired guardian whilst licking happily ever after her well earned delicious treat. "Where on earth is that lonesome boy?" The brown-haired girl pondered glancing sideways, looking for the ice-guardian.

**……**

Far from there, the blue-haired boy was more than happy with his crimson angel smiling happily up at him safely tucked in his arms. _'If only I could stop time…' _Daisuke just mused about it whilst looking intently at his boyfriend's sapphire eyes. _'This is where I would like to stop it…' _Without breaking eye contact, Daisuke softly caressed his blue-haired boyfriend's cheek; _'right here…' _then he nuzzled affectionately his love's chest. _'…in his arms.' _Satoshi just smiled at this and rested his head above Daisuke's, inhaling the sweet scent his angel provided. Then, all of a sudden, a loud shout brought them back out of their reverie, making them both turn to look at the arguing couple.

"Hey wait!"

"What…?"

"Where's Yoko?"

"I don't know, I thought she was with you!"

"Well duh! She's not! If she were with me I wouldn't be asking."

"What do you want me to do then?"

"……"

"……"

"What do you think? Go find her!"

"But she was supposed to be with you, why me? It's not my responsibility!"

"Just do what I say!!"

"Okay, okay… I'm going…"

Still watching the small row going between the couple; both blinked in utter realisation, and shouting together they said, "Harada!" before reassembling as fast as they could running straight towards the ice-cream cart.

**……**

"Perhaps he went to the bathroom?" Riku wondered whilst pacing around a small pond beside her. "That moron… He should have told me." Settling at one side of the pond, she decided that it was best to wait.

As soon as Daisuke and Satoshi got there, the red-haired boy pointed towards the brown-haired girl. "Look! There she is!" Satoshi then followed his crimson angel's pointy-finger and frowned once his eyes rested on the impatient Riku, sitting with her arms crossed across her chest, stamping her foot whilst the other was resting lazily above the other. "I wish I didn't have to do this." The blue-haired guardian sighed exasperatedly.

All too suddenly, arms were wrapped around Satoshi's waist and a soft whisper was heard. "Just pretend she's me…" The blue-haired boy blinked bemusedly, looking down at the angel in his arms.

Then, without wanting to, Satoshi let out a chuckle. This, of course, made Daisuke look up at his love with eyes wide open and start pouting at his ice-guardian. "What are you laughing at?" The red-haired angel asked, wrinkling his face with mild anger. The only thing Satoshi could do was to chuckle once again before replying ever so softly into his crimson angel's ear; "She'll need to reborn again…" then; as lightly as a feather, Satoshi grazed his lips against those beautiful ones. "…before being able to be like you." Daisuke blushed crimson at the comment and smiled widely at his boyfriend.

Unexpectedly, Daisuke broke out into fits of giggles, provoking Satoshi's brow to twitch quizzically. "What's gotten into you know?" The crimson angel squeezed his love's hand before replying with a grin. "Well… I'm off!" Leaning in closely enough, the angel gave Satoshi a skimo kiss whilst saying. "It's my turn now!" Then Daisuke was off, leaving Satoshi with a tinge of red on his face.

'_**That's my Dai-chan for all of you…'**_ Satoshi thought as a small smile appeared on his lips.

On the other hand, Riku was spacing out, casting small glances at her watch and also looking for the boy who was supposed to be there with her. "If you leave me hanging here… I swear," She bellowed. "…you'll regret this day Satoshi Hiwatari…" As if summoned by his name, the blue-haired guardian made its appearance, walking towards Riku as peacefully as ever with his hands stuffed in his pockets… as if nothing had happened.

"Speaking of the devil…" Riku whispered before raising a hand to greet the blue-haired boy with fake happiness. "Where were you!? I've been searching for you all over the place!!" Satoshi just looked at her stoically. "…Really?" Then Satoshi smirked inwardly somewhat triumphant. _**'Not the place I've been to…'**_

Riku just made a face and grumped slightly at Satoshi, "Really…!! Now where were you?" though, even if the blue-haired boy heard it, made no comment at all. Then the ice-guardian, rolling his eyes impatiently, effortlessly replied. "Bathroom…"

"Yeah…that's what I thought…" The brown-haired girl smiled up at him, getting closer to where Satoshi was standing. "You know, at least you could've told me…don't you think so?" With that said, Riku lightly palmed the blue-haired boy's shoulder whilst smiling all the while. With his entire patient already going off the board, Satoshi successfully managed to regain calm, picturing that it was one of his angel's tender caresses, though Riku's touch was not at all tender in his own opinion.

"You were fighting your way in into that queue of people awhile back… so I thought it was best not to disturb you. It seemed as if…you were having a hard time with that." Satoshi's bitter gaze fell upon the girl in front of her, making her shiver by the strong-cold tone in Satoshi's voice. "Yeah, well…" Riku sniggered a bit and shook the icy-feeling away, "…it was no thanks to someone I know quite well." finishing with a mockingly tone.

"Beside the point that you barely know me…" He started saying in a moderately infuriated voice. "I really have no wish in going over with your 'problems' once again." With that last, the blue-haired guardian walked away. "Wait!!" Riku shouted after Satoshi, but before she could muster another word, a 'girl' rammed against her…making her fall straight face-first forwards towards the small pond of water. (Snap!)

"…Ooops! Sorry 'bout that girl!" Came the lame excuse shouted at Riku by the hasty girl. Not believing her luck, the brown-haired girl started regaining her composure and rising to her feet while fuming and growling all sorts of comments towards the clumsy girl. Then; Riku, in full swing, turned around and shouted at the girl. "Why you…"

"Sorry!!" The 'girl' stopped on her tracks only to shout back an 'apology' whilst grinning widely, as if making fun of Riku. "I didn't mean to!" Then the girl resumed her walking but not before waving her hands as if still apologising.

'_It couldn't have gone better…'_

"Clumsy!" Riku spat at the now long gone girl and turned to look at Satoshi with teary eyes; trying to clean herself off the water as if it were mere dirt. "Did you see that?" Some giggles from behind and around the pond where the brown-haired girl had fallen could be heard, as children and teenagers had stopped what they were doing only to laugh at Riku's embarrassing situation. As always, the ice-guardian replied uninterestedly and not that bothered about it in the least; closing his ayes whilst asking. "See what?"

"…That girl!" Riku pointed towards the girl's direction whilst looking angrily at Satoshi. "The girl that pushed me on purpose just seconds ago!"

"How could you know? You were running to catch up with me." The blue-haired boy then paused and opened his eyes only to stare at the brown-haired girl who felt intimidated by the cold glare Satoshi gave her. "You weren't paying much attention, were you?"

"What!! Are you blind!?" Riku snapped at the blue-haired guardian… wrong decision. Glaring daggers at Riku, just like Satoshi knew how to, he retorted sardonically. "If you really ask me, 'whose fault was it?' I'd say it was yours, for being foolish and for not watching your own steps for trying desperately to catch up with someone who's not interested in you at all." He then smirked somewhat scornfully, "Please Harada…" before mocking cynically at her. "…don't cry. Your tears don't move me at all." That said, Satoshi turned around and walked away, leaving an infuriated brown-haired girl behind.

**'_Nicely done Dai…'_** Satoshi thought as he kept walking along the park.

**……**

Finally, after several second of following the sneaky Satoshi all around Azumano park, Riku was able to catch up with him. Then as soon as Riku saw her chances, she clung onto the ice-guardian's right arm as a way of affection. Noticing that Satoshi hadn't complained about said action, the brown-haired girl went up to talk…not counting with the blue-haired boy speaking up first. "I'm really bored out of my mind…"

'_**How I wish I was doing something 'fun' with my Dai-chan…'**_

**……**

Hiding behind a tree, a soft sneeze was heard. "Hmm…" A red-haired boy lightly rubbed his nose. "They say that when you sneeze it's because someone is either, talking about you or thinking about you lots…" The sweet crimson angel then smiled and started giggling somewhat silly. "'Toshi-kun…"

**……**

The blue-haired boy then turned to look tiredly at the perplexed brown-haired girl. "What do you say if we call it a day?" Riku, whose eyes had widened as soon as Satoshi had finished said question didn't take long in protest against such foolish request. "What! Why? We haven't done anything interesting yet! Besides…" Riku took a swift glance at her watch. "It's half past one! It's way too early to call it a day!!"

Satoshi closed his eyes, just to settle himself, and proceeded to ask the girl beside him again. "O-kay, then…" He opened up his eyes only to glare at Riku. "What do you suggest doing?" The brown-haired girl after hearing this, pretended to give the subject a deep thought before replying happily. "Let's go to the cinema!" But Satoshi just replied lamely. "There's nothing good going on in there…"

"Of course there is!" The brown-haired girl defended. "Right now I think there's a good horror/suspense one going on… and it'll be fun, come on! Please?" Riku then closed his eyes and pleaded, bowing in front of Satoshi, as if desperately trying to convince him to go to the cinema.

The blue-haired boy took that moment on his advantage and glanced sideways to look for his angel, spotting him rather quickly. Said angel was waving frantically both of his arms and head as if trying to say 'Please! Not a horror/suspense movie!'

**'_It might be fun…'_** Satoshi thought whilst watching his desperate horrified angel still waving hysterically both arms. The only reaction was a cunning smirk appearing on said ice-guardian's lips.

"Yeah, okay… why not? If that's what you want." Satoshi decided, Riku squealed in excitement and poor little Daisuke hung his head in defeat. _'Why 'toshi-kun… You know how much I hate watching scary movies… Why!'_ Unbeknownst to Daisuke, Satoshi kept on skimming through the plan on his head, smirking widely at his own thoughts. _**'If Dai gets scared, I'll be there for him…' **_His smirk grew even wider than before. _**'If he has trouble sleeping tonight… I'll also be there for him.'**_ And so, Satoshi and the officious-clinging girl, walked out of the park with a very hesitant and nervous red-haired boy behind.

**……**

Soon, they arrived at the entrance of the cinema where a small queue of people were waiting in line, whereas Riku cringed at the sudden memory of her trying to pry hands off her and the sort when she tried by all means to get herself the sweet treat, Satoshi just walked past her and leaned against the booth; arms crossed across his chest with eyes closed. Discarding the sudden memory, the brown-haired girl reached the ticket booth in almost seconds flat and once there, she asked for two tickets; ignoring the fact that Satoshi 'apparently' had run out of money.

"It'll be £12 please." The booth girl said happily blushing a little by the handsome blue-haired boy leaning against her booth. Riku, smiling widely at Satoshi, cynically said. "You heard the lady Hiwatari." The ice-guardian then opened his eyes as slowly as ever, looking straight into Riku's ones with his infamous death-glare.

"What…" Satoshi asked tiredly. At his question, Riku rephrased her words, outstretching her arm whilst opening and closing her palm. "I need twelve pounds please." The blue-haired boy could only do one thing…snort at her request. "What's wrong with you Hiwatari?"

"I've got no money on me. Sorry." The blue-haired guardian snorted yet once again.

"What!! But…but you're supposed to give me-…"

"I never said anything about paying for the tickets nor do I recall inviting you to the cinema…" Riku started glaring at him once Satoshi had finished with his cool retort, but the strong glare the blue-haired guardian shot back at her was stronger than her own.

"I believe all this is on your account." Satoshi finished and smiled inwardly somewhat victoriously whilst watching the pounding steps the brown-haired girl gave towards the booth girl. Once the unlucky girl paid for the tickets, she gave one to the ice-guardian waiting patiently by the sweet shop. Satoshi took his time to take the offered ticket and replied without looking at the fuming girl beside her. "Next time, try picking up your words carefully… It works better when you want to lure someone into doing something without them even noticing." With that last he resumed his browsing throughout the many sweets on display, "I thought you had no money…"

"Oh… did I forget to tell you?" Satoshi gave a small glance at Riku before reassuming his search. "I've just found out that I had some in my back pocket." This, of course, only provoked an enraged reaction from Riku's part…she slammed her hand against the counter as a sign of silent anger, attracting the attendant's attention.

"I'll see you inside!" That was her last sentence as she stomped her way towards the cinema's display room. Satoshi then let out a small laugh after Riku's reaction and reassumed were he left off.

"'Toshi-kun…" A meekly voice said behind him. The blue-haired boy then just let a smile spread across his lips as he knew and would recognise that sweet melodic voice anywhere.

"I though you had decided to wait outside?" The ice-guardian asked teasing the little poor red-haired boy. "Why did you have to agree on coming and watch this?" The crimson angel turned on his heels and pointed a wobbly finger at the huge poster hanging loosely from the ceiling. "You do realise that I won't be going in there, do you?"

Abruptly, the crimson angel was enveloped by warmth radiating from something wrapping around his lithe form. Then a whispered was heard. "Of course you're watching it…" Daisuke's eyes widened at this and wriggling in the embrace he was, he managed to turn around and look directly into his boyfriend's eyes with pleading ones. "Why!!" The crimson angel whined slightly whilst stammering the next few words. "Y-y-you know I…I don't like that sort of t-things… especially when I'm…I'm…alo-…" Soft lips somehow had already found their way home, where the crimson angel was only left with one thought… his 'toshi-kun.

After a few seconds, Satoshi slowly pulled away, leaving a very eager an anxious crimson angel in his arms with eyes closed and a cute blush all around his innocent face. Then, Satoshi whispered as he slowly lowered his face towards his angel's only to give his little Daisuke a skimo kiss. "Who said anything about you watching this film alone?"

"Huh?" The red-haired boy replied dumbly, not able to muster a word for the lack of lucidness… all thanks to the sweet fervent kiss his boyfriend gave him just some good seconds ago. Sadly, the little crimson angel was brought back out of the trance Satoshi always put him in every time they kissed when the attendant from the other side of the counter asked nonchalantly. "May I take your order?"

Satoshi just nodded without breaking the hold around Daisuke's body and started voicing the variety of sweet-items he and his beloved crimson angel wanted. Once they had got what they wanted and paid for their treats, Satoshi took Daisuke's hand while leading him towards the entrance of the display room.

"W-w-wa…wait 'toshi-kun!!" Daisuke shouted stopping on his tracks and making Satoshi halt on his too. "What is it Dai-chan?"

The angel then cutely, started talk non-stop, waving his free hand in the air anxiously. "I… I don't even have a ticket, because…well, as I don't fancy this sort of things I thought I didn't need one and besides you were supposed to be with Harada-san… what if she doesn't see you there? She'll get mad at you and then she'll suspect and then all of your work will fall down all thanks to me! And then yo-…"

"Daisuke…" Satoshi momentarily placed the sweets down on one near table and placed one finger on his crimson angel's lips whilst bringing his Daisuke close to his body. "Firstly…" He smiled at his angel before continuing. "I bought you one ticket beforehand when Riku suggested coming here…you know I have connections." Daisuke pouted and a small playful tears appeared on his eyes, making his boyfriend chuckle lightly at this. "Secondly, I don't care about Harada Riku, as I've got other things in mind for her. Thirdly, she _will _see me, though not exactly _me_ but nonetheless she will. And don't worry my Dai-chan" He brushed his lips ever so lightly and sweetly against his dearly crimson angel. "You won't be alone watching this film…"

Daisuke felt Satoshi's grip tightening around his waist and a small blush adorned the angel's beautiful naïve face. Then his smile widened and his gorgeous scarlet eyes shone somewhat mischievously. "If you're there with me… Then I don't think I'll get scared at all." He gave a small peck on his love's lips before grinning widely at him.

Satoshi then before continuing his walk along with his angel, took out his cell-phone, flipped it open and dialled a certain number. "Hey…" He said once he heard someone greet him. "It's your turn now. Don't let me down." With that last, the blue haired boy closed his phone and stuffed it in his long sleeved shirt.

**……**

Once the little red-haired angel had been reassured by the one he loved the most and felt secured under his love's undying embrace, he and Satoshi proceeded to enter inside the cinema's display room. Whilst entering and watching their steps through the dark room, Daisuke was pressing himself even more and more against his boyfriend; this obviously made Satoshi smirk even wider than before.

A few rows in front, the brown haired girl was sitting alone watching the huge screen in front without taking her eyes off it, reserving the seat next to her for the blue-haired boy to take. Satoshi noticed this and walked up the small flight of stairs, sitting with his angel farther back so as to avoid any eye contact with the brown-haired girl. Then he noticed the one he had been previously talking to, as that figure gave him a 'thumbs-up' signal, assuring him that he could have his fun whilst said figure took charge of everything.

"Where on earth is that lonesome boy now?" Riku pondered out loud and was about to shot up from her seat when someone sat down beside her. Eying carefully the figure next to her, she recognised the blue hair and settled down once more on her seat. "Finally, sure you took your time!" The figure just nodded and gave an irritated snort as a reply.

'_**This day is just starting Riku…' **_Satoshi thought as he let a mock smirk crept up on his lips.

**2 V** **C**on-**T-**nu**ED**

* * *

**Wingfy: **I hope you have enjoyed reading this chapter and –looks at the chapter- I suppose…it's longer than the others. Who knows?

**Daisuke: **Yay!! –jumps up and down- I love my 'toshi-kun! –hugs Satoshi while still jumping in excitement-

**Satoshi: **Have you considered about the rating? –hugs Daisuke in return-

**Wingfy: **Hmm…No -looks somewhere else-

**Daisuke: **Anyways –smiles brightly and sends kisses to you all- thanks for reading!!

**Wingfy: **Thanks a lot for your reviews and your concern… I'm deeply grateful. Thanks for reading, I wish you all the best and have a nice weekend! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DNAngel or any of its exceptional characters. They lawfully belong to the great Miss Yukiru Sugisaki. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter! And thanks a lot for sticking up with this fic to all those who have read and reviewed!! :)

**(A/N): **I'm so sorry if this chapter took me so long to update but beside the point that internet hasn't been itself at home, I wasn't happy with the whole plot and the way I made it end when I first wrote it, so… to be honest with you, I had to rewrite it, or better said, this chapter was rewritten like 4 times…if not more. Reason: I was trying to make more fluff between Daisuke and Satoshi without exceeding the line.

**Satoshi: **Will I eventually had a special moment with my Dai-chan? -hugs his angel closely-

**Daisuke: **Yeah, will we? -smiles at his Satoshi whilst hugging him-

**Wingfy: **What kind of moment? –looks suspiciously at Satoshi-

**Satoshi: **You know of what kind…

**Wingfy: **I'm… still thinking about it… -looks somewhere else-

**Satoshi & Daisuke: **Onward with the chapter!

* * *

When Daisuke and Satoshi had settled on their seats, the lights went out, leaving only the light-lines of the stairs as a guide. The red-haired boy blinked several times to get used to the sudden dark before the movie started.

As soon as said film was on the go, everyone in the room went quiet provoking a little crimson angel nervously look sideways, then up at the ceiling, then at the floor and finally at the front. Daisuke then wrinkled his brow in determination and decided to be brave, making sure to watch the movie from beginning to end…though it really was a difficult plan to follow as the crimson angel got startled when the loud music introduced the beginning of the film.

'_Calm down…calm down… Everything's gonna be alright…'_

Since the beginning of it, the red-haired boy was pretty much scared but in spite of all this, he decided he could handle it so long as his blue-haired boyfriend and his reliable sweets were right at his side.

'_Yeah… I think it's gonna be alright.'_

And so, the film went on, showing a young woman driving through what seemed an endless highway whilst trying to sooth herself, as it was quite visible that she had been crying. For what it looked, it was past midnight and she was driving towards her sister's just to pay her a visit. The young woman, then, seeing as it was almost impossible to prevent tears from falling down her face, decided to turn on the radio just to take her mind off the subject that had made her cry.

The car she was driving in passed the road sign which read Km31 and strangely enough, the radio started malfunctioning. Static was heard and several other odd noises were being replaced instead of the current signal it was recently picking up. She then turned sideways and reached out a hand to change the radio signal…

Suddenly, a boy came out of nowhere running to get to the other side of the road. The woman caught sight of the boy but unavoidably, she ended up hitting him. The young lady had his eyes very wide open trembling whilst trying to process the dreadful thing she had done. After slightly recovering from that shock, she drove her car and 'parked' it at one side of the road.

Shaking slightly, the woman got out of the car and walked carefully towards the limb body.

Daisuke, at this point, had his eyes extremely wide open with a small scary look framing his face; nervously he was whispering… "Don't go near him… Please, don't go near him." Satoshi glanced around and noticed his little angel shaking whilst whispering something, though the only thing he did was gave a small playful smirk to himself.

The woman carefully walked towards the 'apparently' unconscious and unmoving boy whilst asking all the while, "Are you okay kid?" The motionless boy was lying on his right side but as the woman called for the third time his eyes abruptly shot open, revealing completely darkened eyes only to close them once again.

Seeing that the boy wasn't even breathing, the lady took out her cell phone and dialled his boyfriend's number.

"Omar… I-I'm not okay… Look, there's been an accident. No…NO… I've just run over a boy! Yeah, I'm…" The woman then looked sideways to spot a sign that let her know which road she was in. "I'm on Km31, yes…thank you. I'll wait here."

As soon as the woman hung up her cell phone, the boy started humming to himself whilst rocking back and forth as if he were a mere baby. Daisuke just made a face of slight fright at this scene, burying himself deeper onto the seat he was sitting on and holding onto his boyfriend's hand for dear life. The lady, standing a good few metres away from the boy furrowed his face in surprised shock, and ever so cautiously she walked towards the boy, who at that moment started whimpering. "Kid…?" The woman called, and once again the boy hummed slightly chuckling after whimpering even harder.

The woman kept staring at the boy when his eyes met with darkened ones. The young lady instinctively rooted to the spot after witnessing that the boy was looking right at her.

Everyone in the cinema room shouted in fear and covered their eyes, though the red-haired boy was the only one to cover his ears whilst inexplicably his eyes kept on watching the scene.

Somehow, those gorgeous rubies were very fixated on the cinema screen where the woman took some steps backwards as fear shot through her entire body; suddenly she was being reflected with a light.

'_Dear God! Step out of the way! Step out of the way!!'_ Next thing the woman knew; she had been hit by a truck car the same way she did with the kid.

The red-haired boy after watching that scene tried to calm his own trembling body down. _'Okay…it was nothing major, just a simple accident road. The kid didn't do much right?' _The crimson angel then shook hishead, wishing with all his might to cool down._ 'No…! But those eyes…!' _Once again, Daisuke quickly shook his head and lightly hugged himself, seeking comfort._ 'No!! Maybe he was sick or something…'_ As if sensing Daisuke's wishes, Satoshi wrapped an arm around his angel, bringing him close and providing that soothing sensation the angel oh so needed.

The little red-haired boy leaned into the safe, warm embrace cuddling against his boyfriend then looked sideways and met with blue irises gazing peacefully down at him. Daisuke just blushed under his boyfriend's gaze and smiled happily at his ice-guardian.

The film went on…

**A few rows in front…**

"Did you see that!? Oh God, I thought I was gonna pass out!" Riku shouted whilst hugging 'Satoshi's' right arm. "She shouldn't have gotten closer to that kid! I wouldn't have done that if had been her!!"

"Sure… You would've done the same exact thing!" The boy unconsciously snorted out loud.

"What did you say!?"

"What?" 'Satoshi' pondered without looking at Riku.

"What did you just say?" Riku asked once again, pissed off enough at the blue-haired boy's odd, spontaneous comments. "I… _'-I'm such an idiot! You had to speak up your mind, didn't you Saehara?-'_ Saehara had a perplexed look on his face while trying to think about something fast and Riku's eyes on him weren't helping one bit._'-If I were Hiwatari, how would I reply?-' _I…said nothing. You shouldn't get upset for something you thought I said. _'-Gee…even I think that was lame…-'_"

The brown-haired girl just wrinkled her face in anger and resumed watching the film.

At the brown-haired girl's reaction, the sporadic kid relaxed smiling widely to himself. _'-Oh yeah…! One for me, zero for Harada! That's Hiwatari's behaviour for you!!-'_

**……**

The film was now showing the woman who had been hit before on a hospital bed with IV cables all around her and the heart monitor showing her stability. However, bad news was that doctors had to 'remove' her legs due to the serious accident she had suffered. Her sister was right beside her, not moving an inch away from her since she sensed her sister's mishap. Twins, after all, sense the other emotions and dreams.

On the other hand, Daisuke was now calm as the movie didn't show anything major or 'traumatic', so he was eating his sweets, resting his head against his boyfriend's safe chest whilst hugging his guardian by the waist with one arm. However, it was too soon to say something more serious didn't happen…

The scene now showed the twin sister of the one in bed talking to her, reassuring her in any way possible whilst the other was in a deep comatose condition. According to the doctor, talking to her should help bring her sister back out of the coma faster than usual. Then all too suddenly, a distant, painful almost low call frightened the whole audience making some gasp in horror. _"Sister…"_ The scene showed Catalina sitting on the bed looking right at her sleeping sister, Agata, while she had her back to the room… and something was slowly crawling on the floor while saying again… _"Help me sister…"_

'_Oh my dear God NO…! If I keep watching this there's no way in heaven's name I'll be able to sleep tonight!'_

Before the scene even ended Daisuke slightly screamed and tightened his grip around his boyfriend's waist, sealing his eyes shut this time to prevent himself from seeing something it would take him days to forget. Satoshi blinked at the sudden trembling grasp and looked around enough to see the little angel at his side try and curl against him as much as Daisuke could; or at least as much as the armrest let him to.

'_**My little angel…'**_ Satoshi smirked whilst sighing somewhat silly at his angel's childish demeanour.

Purposely, the ice-guardian wrapped an arm around Daisuke's waist whilst with the other he brought him closer, cradling his small angel in his arms with said action. Once Satoshi led him carefully over the armrest, he settled his rickety little crimson angel down on his lap.

Daisuke, feeling himself being lift up by his ice-guardian, didn't even dare opening his eyes so all the little red-haired boy did was tighten his hold on his boyfriend's shirt once his trembling hands found the yearned fabric whilst trying to block the mournful sound of said scene. Impossible task…

Looking down, Satoshi noticed how that cute angel of his was trying to block the sounds with no success at all and then, smirking somewhat slyly, the ice-guardian lowered his head to whisper something into his angel's ear. "Want to share a sweet with me, angel of mine?" The soft soothing whisper made Daisuke shivered in both fear and delight; in fear because he was scared to death by said movie and in delight because it felt so good when his Satoshi whispered sweet nothings into his ear.

Satoshi, after receiving a small gasp in return, cupped Daisuke's adorable face in his right hand. Brimming burgundy eyes met with mesmerising indigo ones and the small angel in Satoshi's lap felt as if it were only the two of them at that precise moment. Lowering his face ever so slowly, once his lips found their home, the ice-guardian gingerly kissed his sweet innocent Daisuke who didn't hesitate in kissing back, losing themselves in that passionate sensation.

The blue-haired boy was leaning in more and more, deepening the kiss with each passing second. Feeling the warmth his lithe angel radiated was all he needed to make his world go round, thanking all the while he could have Daisuke as the one and only one in his life.

Little by little, the ice-guardian without breaking the zealous kiss and the firm hold he had around his angel's waist, gently laid his love down at one of the sides of the armrest, with caution enough so as not to hurt his crimson angel. Instinctively, Daisuke wrapped one arm around his boyfriend's neck whilst the other was pressed against that slightly toned chest, desiring nothing more than the extraordinary sensation of love every single kiss his 'toshi-kun gave him.

'_I can always get scared all I want, but…'_ The ardent, eager kiss was broken by them both just for a small moment to catch some air before leaning in once again and resume where their love left off. _'…my 'toshi-kun will always be here.'_ Reluctantly, the lithe crimson angel pulled away from Satoshi's lips and looked intently at those spellbinding deep blue eyes, _'By my side…' _then the red-haired boy reached out for his love's face and cupped it with both hands. Leaning upwards, he lightly kissed his boyfriend's eyelids, smiling warmly whilst doing so.

Satoshi couldn't help but to let a smile crept up on his lips at the sweet antics his angel was displaying. _**'Daisuke…my Daisuke…'**_

The red-haired boy, once he lay back down, noticed his boyfriend smiling down at him with such longing and care that made the crimson angel blush and smile brightly up at his Satoshi. It was then when Daisuke brought a finger up and gently caressed his love's fine features while whispering ever so softly… "What about that sweet you offered me before?"

Satoshi's smile increased even more and lightly grazing his thumb against his angel's lower lip, he replied. "It's right here…" He kept on caressing Daisuke's lower lip before giving a small peck on those lips. "It's always been right here…"

The fiery angel just giggled before leaning upwards to unite his lips with those of his beloved. Gladly, Satoshi received the sweet fervent kiss once again… _**'Sweet… always too sweet…'**_

The love they were showing towards each other was 'raising' up at a rather considerate speed that if hadn't been because of what happened next, it would've gone into a much higher level.

Just as the film was getting to the part where Omar went looking for Catalina back again in Km31, the lights decided to go off at that exact moment, provoking a small crimson angel instinctively crouch against his boyfriend's body, as if trying to seek protection from something bad.

The blue-haired boy chuckled lightly at this but wrapped both of his arms around his angel's lithe body nonetheless; giving the comfort his small angel was so desperately seeking from him.

Feeling Satoshi protect him in such a way, the red-haired boy blushed crimson and meekly whispered. "I'm…I'm sorry, thanks 'toshi-kun."

"Why are you apologising?" The ice-guardian looked down at the angel in his arms and asked ever so puzzled about Daisuke's sudden comment.

"Because…" The crimson angel looked up and locked eyes with those confused blue ones. "I got scared with something petty as this and…well…I-I-…" Satoshi cut Daisuke's words off by kissing him ever so tenderly and tightening the hold around him in a protective way.

Once lips parted, the ice-guardian whispered against Daisuke's soft cheek. "There's nothing to be sorry about… I'm the one who got you into this, and so, I'll be the one to protect you from this…" With that last said, he kissed his angel's cheek, then nose and finally those lips.

Daisuke lose himself once again into that fervent sensation and kissed his love back with all his emotions wanting to get out. However, despite this all, the lithe crimson angel started fidgeting and trembling again when the whole audience started shouting and whistling. Ruffling sounds were made, hissing sounds and shrieks of fear could be heard, and all this made Daisuke feel more uncomfortable about it.

"Why did this have to happen? I want to get out!"

"I swear I can still hear that freaking crawling-thing right next to me!"

"Stop shouting Harada! You're gonna make me deaf!!"

"Did you see the boy who was running in the woods? Wasn't he the one that provoked Agata's accident?"

"What if Omar dies!!"

Eventually, he couldn't think of the kiss anymore and ended up breaking it, unconsciously hiding in the embrace of his beloved Satoshi.

'_I want to get out… I want to get out!!'_

Unexpectedly, Daisuke felt arms wrapped around his lithe form, lifting him up from the seat in a bridal-style way. "Let's go, there must be some emergency lights coming on right now out of this room." Satoshi seemed to have read his mind and granted his love's wish by carrying him out of the cinema room in a lovingly way.

Daisuke just blushed by the whole action and smiled tenderly at his love whilst nestling his head against his Satoshi's chest. Without that fond smile fading away from his face, the red-haired angel went to ask. "What about Harada?"

"What about her?" The blue-haired boy replied bemusedly.

Daisuke blinked thrice and looked up at his boyfriend whilst pouting cutely at him. "Aren't you supposed to be with her? You weren't at her side the whole time the movie was on the go, so isn't she going to suspect something?"

"You didn't want me at your side?" Satoshi suddenly asked gazing intently at his fiery angel, faking a hurtful sound in his voice.

"N-N-no, no, NO…!! It's not that!!" The poor little red-haired boy quickly replied while griping his love's shirt tightly as if trying to apologise, "It's just-…" but his sentence went unfinished as he felt soft lips pressing lightly against his.

"You worry too much." The blue-haired boy said smiling down at his crimson angel who had a deep crimson blush all around his innocent face. "I've got it all covered."

"Sorry…" A soft smile crept up on Satoshi's lips and shaking his head he kissed his angel's forehead; almost immediately that said feel-guilty angel smiled widely at the warm lovingly kiss.

'_How I wish to be somewhere else with Satoshi…'_

**……**

Back with the couple sitting a few rows in front, Saehara was in a quite moderate terrified state due to the fact that he wasn't expecting lights to go off, and having a very clingy girl at his side wasn't helping him calm down at all. "S-Sato… Hiwatari, what happened!?" The brown-haired girl asked quite frightened, trying to hug 'Satoshi's' arm, though…

"Don't cling onto me Harada!!" The shaky loud reply was immediate.

"How can you say that at a time like this?"

"I don't like it when you cling onto me! It's just…odd!"

"You didn't complain yesterday!"

"_--'It wasn't me the one you were with yesterday!--'_ that was completely different…"

"Why?"

"Why bother!" If Saehara's answers were too sharp and straight to the point it was because he couldn't desire anything more than to get out and see some light. Although he did sound like Satoshi, his sporadic mood gave his answers some peculiar spice. "Why are you always so cold!? I need you to protect me right now?"

"Is that an order?"

"No you idiot! It's just an action!!"

"…An action? The only 'action' I can think of right about now it's to go and find the rest room! So if you excuse me…" Then, Takeshi rose up from his seat quickly enough and blindly walked his way out of the room as fast as he could, "Wait!! Don't live me here…!" with the overbearing girl following suit.

All the people that were once sitting inside the cinema room were now starting to fill the halls outside the display room; chit-chatting was heard and people who were still terrified were making small sounds of disagreement. Satoshi once he was out, with angel in arms, noticed dim emergency lights turning on at the sides of every shop the huge cinema had.

The ice-guardian then spotted a bench where to sit and as calmly as ever he made his way towards it. Settling himself and his fiery angel down, he noticed, as much as the dim lights let him see, a certain brown-haired girl running after a blue-haired boy.

"Wait!" The fussy brown-haired girl shouted exasperatedly, clinging onto 'Satoshi's' arm.

"Don't cling onto me Harada!!"

"Why!"

"Cuz I don't like it!!"

"What?" Riku asked in a teasing way. "Don't you like girls? Or is it that Niwa was the only one allowed to do it?"

'_**As a matter of fact…' **_Satoshi glanced down at his angel who was still clutching his shirt. _**'He is and will be the only one allowed to do it.'**_ As if sensing that longing gaze on him, Daisuke looked up and asked ever so softly at his love whilst going scarlet red. "What is it 'toshi-kun?" Satoshi just warmly smiled and replied, "Nothing…" before kissing Daisuke's forehead.

Suddenly, the ice-guardian's attention darted towards the couple as he heard what Saehara abruptly replied. "From where the heck do you get that idea!? Of course I like girls; I don't like Ni-…"

'…_**Idiot!'**_

"So…" The brown-haired girl started, burrowing her brow in confusion. "You don't like Niwa at all. You toyed with him. And you obviously prefer girls over someone weird and disgusting as…him."

"Correct!" Saehara grinned happily but once he realised what he had just said, his eyes grew wider and almost instantly replied. "Wait! What? NO!"

"What? You've just spoken truth. He **is** weird and disgusting." Riku laughed loudly, making the blood raise up inside a very enraged Satoshi. "Gee! I though your fans had lost you there… but now I see that you were only playing with Niwa's feelings. Can you guess what people would say if they were ever to find out?"

"Hey!" Satoshi who had walked towards the couple once Riku started talking nonsense about his beautiful fiery angel, snapped at the girl, ready to do anything for his little Daisuke, however, Saehara stood in his way.

"What?" The brown-haired girl asked all too innocently.

"You got me wrong Harada! _'-What have I gotten myself into?-'_"

"I don't get you Hiwatari…"

"It's better if you don't…" The real Satoshi hissed from behind Saehara's back walking slowly towards his awaiting Daisuke.

"Yeah, well…don't try." Saehara playfully patted Riku's head. "You'll hurt your little brain." Satoshi just snorted after hearing this.

"What did you say?" Riku's eyes narrowed and slapped Takeshi's hand away.

"I said… _'-Dear me…! Think Saehara! Think!-'_ don't try, you'll tire yourself." The brown-haired girl just frowned at this but decided to keep going.

"Why do you always end up diverting the whole sentence when you perfectly know you said otherwise?"

"What did I say?"

"I don't know! **You** tell _me_!"

"Harada, Harada, Harada…" Saehara got closer and once again patted Riku's head whilst shaking his head from left to right in a sarcastic way.

Riku, at this, was more than furious, while, on the other hand, Satoshi was very amused by the whole ordeal. Of course, the slight giggles Satoshi was holding to himself made a very puzzled angel look at him funnily. "What's so amusing 'toshi-kun?"

"Remember when I told you not to worry about Harada?"

"Yeah…"

"Well…" Satoshi turned to look at his fiery angel and pointed towards where Saehara and Riku were standing. Daisuke followed his love's finger and blinked confusedly at the strange situation.

The lithe crimson angel could figure out Riku's form perfectly; though, he was having slight problems with the other. Narrowing his eyes due to the lack of light, he asked his boyfriend who was still holding him very tightly.

"Who's that?"

"That Dai-chan…" He grabbed Daisuke's chin and made him look right at him. "It's _me_…"

After hearing such thing, the fiery angel blinked, cutely in Satoshi's opinion, twice then thrice as if trying to process the information, and then did something that caught the ice-guardian off guard.

"You're the real you right?" Daisuke asked perplexedly whilst touching his boyfriend's body here and there, making an estranged and quite amused Satoshi giggle at his love. Then Daisuke slightly yelled, "You're not Krad, are you!?" backing away from Satoshi.

Satoshi instantly reached out for his slightly frightened angel and hugged him tightly while whispering the next. "Of course not…! You know Krad disappeared the day I stole your first kiss after saying I love you." The fiery angel in his arms relaxed after hearing this and blushed crimson for even thinking something idiotic as that.

"I'm sorry…" Daisuke mildly whispered.

"Don't be." Satoshi reassured, kissing his love's soft hair. The red-haired boy then brought his hands up in between his and Satoshi's chest and dumbly played with the shirt's buttons.

'_I want to go home and have some fun with my Satoshi…'_

"Umm 'toshi-kun…" Daisuke whispered, not daring to move an inch from the comfortable position in his love's arms. "Hmm…?"

"I want to go home…" Daisuke let the words flow so tenderly and intensely that made Satoshi's heart melt right there. "We will…" Satoshi whispered, kissing his love's ear ever so lightly, enough to send shivers down the fiery angel's spine. "In due time…"

Again, back with the arguing people… Riku, by the time, was more and more infuriated with each passing excruciating moment whereas Saehara was the more relaxed and amused by it all.

"I hate you…" Riku whispered under her breath, though Saehara did hear it. "Beg your pardon?" Takeshi asked while leaning in closely enough, putting one hand behind his ear so as to better hear what the brown-haired girl had just said and blinking innocently as if trying to sound naïve enough about it.

Afraid of had been caught in her statement, she nervously replied; "I-I said I-…" although her sentence was cut off as the sporadic kid cut in. "See… You're no different…" Riku just made a face at this and asked. "What do you mean?"

"You ended up trying to change your sentence when you said something entirely different." Saehara finished his comment with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"I did not!" The brown-haired girl defended.

"Yes you did!"

"**I** did not!!"

"Yeah, okay…you didn't. I'm not gonna argue with you for something silly as this."

"You know…" Riku went to say. "There's something very odd about you." The sporadic kid snorted while raising his voice as usual whilst defending himself. "The only thing you'll find odd about me it's a little thing called Riku."

The brown-haired girl just narrowed her eyes in utter anger and replied almost shouting. "You've been acting somewhat out of the…ordinary lately…Satoshi-kun." She ended up emphasising his name.

"I've been acting as myself Harada." Saehara replied and Riku smiled wickedly. "Got ya…" She whispered before shouting at the disguised Saehara in front of her. "Who the heck are you!?"

"…Wha-…" Although Saehara didn't have the time to reply as Riku shouted at him yet once again. "I can't see you quite well but I do know that you're not that moron of a boy, Satoshi!"

"Wow! Congrats on that! Your brain is functioning again." A sardonic voice said from behind her, however, "Don't make fun of me!" the brown-haired girl didn't notice and she kept on shouting to the boy in front of her.

"I said nothing you moron!" Saehara defended.

"What?" Riku pondered out loud and burrowed her brows in confusion, "Then who…" she then turned around and noticed someone standing right at her backs. Narrowing her eyes slightly, she made out very well the other person's figure but as soon as she was going to end her question, the other figure went to say. "Got tongue-tied now, Harada?"

"Who the… what… YOU…!" Riku hissed, swinging her whole body towards the real Satoshi. "What are you doing here!? And…" She then turned to look at the now nervous Saehara. "Who on earth are you!!"

"For one, you really should look who you sit with at the cinema…" Satoshi said as coldly as ever, though a really sharp tone towards the brown-haired girl was very perceptible when he spoke.

"What the hell do you mean!? I was supposed to be sitting with you!" The officious brown-haired girl pointed at Satoshi. "How was I to know that I was going to sit with…with… with this!!" Riku said pointing now at Saehara. "You were supposed to be following me when we entered the cinema room! You were supposed to be there with me, for me! You were supposed to protect me from the movie we were going to watch together! How on earth could you do this to me?" At that point, Riku pretended to whine whilst getting closer towards Satoshi.

"When did we agree on that?" Satoshi plainly stated.

Riku's eyes widened and a slight chuckle was heard echoing from somewhere or rather someone nearby. Satoshi, at hearing his angel's giggles, just closed his eyes whilst a smile formed on his lips.

"I did all that with you… well except for the hugging and clinging thing. Truth be told, you're not of my liking Harada." Saehara cut in, covering perfectly well Daisuke's giggles now forming into fits of laughter.

"Who the heck are you!? I don't even know you!!" Riku shouted, forgetting his slight show of drama for once.

"Hmm…" The sporadic kid nodded vigorously in understanding before replying with a huge grin. "You'd be surprised if you knew." With that last he took off running out of the place.

Riku glared hard at nothing in peculiar as the dim lights were helping a bit but not that much, then she turned her full attention towards her 'bait', "Say… I don't know who that kid was but, can we go somewhere else?" asking somewhat shyly and lowering her head as if pleading.

Satoshi lazily raised his right hand and caught a glimpse of his watch which read half past three, _**'I never thought time would run so fast…'**_ then closing his eyes he effortlessly replied. "I don't think so. I got better things to do."

"But… well, can we at least-…"

"I expect your call no later than ten… I get pretty busy just after." Satoshi finished with a smirk knowingly to himself as he walked out of the place as calmly as ever.

"I said it once and I still believe it… That boy is a real moron!" Riku spat at the retreating form of Satoshi without counting with someone pushing her aside with force whilst said person ran out of the cinema.

"Hey watch it you fool!" At not receiving anything in response, Riku just growled and walked out of the place as well.

**……**

The little red-haired boy was running as quick as his dress let him to, trying to catch up with his ever so fast-walking boyfriend; when all too suddenly, he felt an arm yank him at one side, trapping him in a fierce embrace and preventing him from any movement.

"Wha… let go!!" Daisuke yelled before his shout went silenced by impatient lips pressing against his own. His beautiful eyes widened in shock before closing at the mere touch of such familiar tender lips. Gentle arms wrapped themselves around the lithe form, bringing him even closer than before, slowly caressing the angel's back with one hand whilst the other was firmly secured around the red-haired boy's waist. Once the little crimson angel felt the fond, warm and safe sensation his love could only provide, he relaxed into the kiss not hesitating one moment in deepening it, placing both hands flatly over his dear Satoshi's chest.

The fervent kiss ended only when Daisuke pulled away from those lips just to say. "You scared me 'toshi-kun!!" Then, playfully, the red-haired boy hit Satoshi's arm. "Don't do that again!"

"I could never let anyone hurt you my sweet Dai-chan…" He whispered, kissing Daisuke's earlobe ever so caringly, sending shivers up and down his angel's spine and making said angel close his eyes once again. Then he started going lower and lower till his lips found the soft skin of his fiery angel's neck. "I love you so much Dai."

"And I love you more than you love me…" Daisuke was more than elated by the soft and loving caresses his love was giving him, and after giving a soft moan as he felt warm lips gently suck on his neck, he hurriedly whispered "C-Can we…" as he let his own slender hands travel up his boyfriend's shoulders, tilting his head to one side to let himself and his love enjoy more of that special feeling.

"Hmm…?" Satoshi asked against Daisuke's smooth skin, lightly nipping it.

"C-Can we… can we go home now?" The red-haired boy asked in between soft gasps, moaning softly into Satoshi's ear whilst joining his cheek with his sweet Satoshi's, feeling extremely roused by his own feelings wanting to take over.

"Well…" Satoshi broke away from his dear angel for a slight moment only to think about it. As said action stopped, this of course, granted him a very loud, disappointed moan from his love. Still with eyes closed Daisuke asked as he leaned against Satoshi's chest. "Why did you stop 'toshi-kun?"

"Let's go home…" At such statement, Daisuke's eyes shot open and a huge smile framed his delicate features. Then, looking up at his Satoshi, he leaned up and kissed him fully on the lips. "Yay…!! Let's go 'toshi-kun!"

"But before…"

"What?" Daisuke asked all too innocently, tilting his head to one side only to add that irresistible effect, the effect he perfectly knew it would had on his boyfriend.

"Let's go back to the park… I want to show you something."

Daisuke's eyes, after hearing this, filled with bliss making it almost impossible to stop smiling at his love. "Okay!!" Nodding happily, Daisuke grabbed his guardian's arm and pressed himself against his blue-haired boyfriend, walking like this all the way without further or unnecessary interruptions along the one he loved most.

'_**Daisuke's touch is so heavenly; it always makes my heart feel right…'**_ Those were the last thoughts Satoshi had as he walked alongside his beautiful fiery angel making their way towards the park yet once again.

**2 V** **C**on-**T-**nu**ED**

* * *

**Wingfy: **I remember I got the idea of the cinema out of one of my own experiences where it was really hard for me to watch Km31 from beginning to end, I did watch it! But the scene where you-know-who crawls across the floor whilst calling her sister's name was really something I couldn't forget until some good few days had passed. The reason is quite simple, the scene was a little bit grotesque for my own liking, if you'd like to see why, I recommend you watching it, BUT IT'S NOT MY FAULT IF YOU DON'T SLEEP AFETR THAT! –specially if lights go out-

Unfortunately, I didn't have someone as Satoshi at my side and the only ones there for me that day were sis and dad… -hangs head sadly-

**Satoshi: **Poor you… -pats Wingfy on her shoulder while shaking his head-

**Daisuke: **'toshi-kun…

**Wingfy: **Stop making fun!! -pushes him away- Anyways… and about lights going off, I got that idea out of my dad and sis' own experience. You see, my dad has that tendency to watch movies with the stereo on as if he were in the cinema, making it very pleasant to watch a movie like this at home. Sis, who back then was a little cute and naïve brat, decided to watch 'The ring' with dad. When they were watching certain scene, just after the girl had come out of the well and a man was fixatedly watching her come out of the Telly, the lights suddenly went off, leaving them slightly afraid. Then strangely enough, after some few seconds had passed, the phone rang… -trembles by the mere thought of it- Of course, after watching the movie neither sis nor dad answered the phone. Fear got the best of them so, sis cried and sought out refuge in my mum's arms, Dad wasn't able to catch sleep and as for me, I was very glad that I decided not to watch that movie with them. The morning after, dad called Aunty Angie to ask if she had called the night before but she denied having called. So, who knows?

**Daisuke: **That was… gulp quite an anecdote… -shivers slightly-

**Satoshi: **It was nothing to worry about… -reassures his sweet Dai whilst hugging him lovingly-In any case; you did a big fuss about it. -smirks while laughing slightly-

**Wingfy: **I really thank all those who have read and reviewed this story and I hope this chap here is of your liking, please let me know if you still like it! I also thank you once again for sticking up with this fic and if you're expecting a scene of higher level between Daisuke and Satoshi, it will depend on how Satoshi behaves.

**Satoshi: **……

**Daisuke: **Thanks for reading!! –sends kisses to all those who read this fic whilst calming his surprised Satoshi-

**Wingfy & Daisuke: **Best wishes to you all and see you next week!! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to DNAngel, except for my beloved DVDs. Miss Yukiru Sugisaki is the rightful owner of such wondrous world though.

**Wingfy: **I'd like to apologise beforehand for the late delay of this chapter. It wasn't my intention, honestly, I just needed to reread my previous chapters (seeing as my PC decided to trick me yet once again) to write this one. And…to answer one of the anonymous reviews I've been sent, I will make fun of Riku till the last chapter.

**Satoshi: **She will get what she deserves. Eye for an eye…

**Wingfy: **Okay, okay! They get you -shushes Satoshi away- By the way, the rating will go up once I post the special chapter after the end of this fic, until then it stays _**'T'**_.

**Satoshi:** Finally! Some sweet action between me and my dear angel -glares at the authoress-

**Wingfy: **The reason why I am considering in writing a special chapter after the ending of my fic is purely because one of my reviewers asked on your behalf that I should give you a prize, but I may change my mind if you keep antagonising me!!

**Satoshi: **……

**Wingfy:** That's better! Now, -looks at the put out Satoshi glaring daggers my way- I hope you enjoy reading this chapter and I wish it is of your liking.

Thanks for your reviews btw! :)

* * *

"Satoshi…!" Daisuke whined whilst pouting at his love, taking off the whole disguise he had previously on. "That wasn't fair!"

"What?" The blue-haired guardian asked in amusement, not quite understanding what his fiery angel was getting at.

"Because of you…" The crimson angel furrowed his brows and pouted even more while dropping his hands at one side of his clothes. "I'm all wet!!" Satoshi slightly smirked at his wet angel and gently grabbed him by the arms, bringing him closer to him.

"That was the plan…" He said as his hands traced the slight wet soft skin of his dear angel's arms. Said red-haired boy just shivered in delight at the smooth, ginger caress and looked cutely at his love with those gorgeous innocent crimson eyes of his, blushing slightly under the mesmerising gaze of his love.

Daisuke looked really cute like that and Satoshi couldn't help but to embrace his angel with the love he owned towards him while a tender smile curved around his lips.

Shaking slightly because of the cold he was starting to feel and because of his own feelings wanting to get out, the crimson angel merely stammered. "W-Why 'toshi-kun…? Was it really that necessary to push me into that pond?"

Nodding slowly Satoshi simply whispered, "You want to know why?" while he wrapped both arms around his angel's lithe body massaging his love's back, providing some of his body heat to the shivering angel.

Daisuke after feeling gentle hands lovingly rubdown his back closed those red crimson jewels; then bringing his hands up against his Satoshi's chest he relaxed as he felt the lovely warmth radiating from his love, arching against his boyfriend's body, fitting perfectly in there. "I wanted to take a bath after this tiresome day with you." The ice-guardian finished saying, as his hands travelled up to grab his crimson angel's shoulder blades, cautiously removing the obstructive fabric that was preventing him from feeling his love's smooth skin.

Managing to take it off only to a minimum where the shirt was still hanging onto the little red-haired boy's slender figure, as said fiery angel had his hands firmly pressed against Satoshi's chest, he started kissing him here and there until he settled for the end of the shoulder, where he gently nipped at it, making Daisuke moan softly in utter pleasure.

'_Oh god… His lips feel so warm… I've been waiting all day for this!'_

"So…?" Satoshi whispered against Daisuke's tender skin, grazing it playfully with his teeth, "What do you think?" nipping at it while giving butterfly kisses all over.

'_Why does he ask when he already knows the answer…?' _Daisuke sighed contentedly and opening his eyes slightly he raised his head from the nestling position on his love's shoulder only to whisper ever so eagerly. "I'd be crazy enough not to take a bath with you…my 'toshi-kun." After hearing that, Satoshi grabbed his fiery angel and dragged him towards their bathtub, to receive their very well-earned and fun bath.

As mind-boggling as it seemed at that moment, Daisuke was over the moon about the fact that he, at least that night, was finally going to spend some _real _time with his dear guardian.

Slowly, Satoshi opened the door to the bathroom door and smiling ever so tenderly whilst looking longingly deep into Daisuke's eyes, he guided his dear crimson angel inside the room. Once there, the blue-haired boy smiled softly, whispering quietly at his love. "Let me fix the bathtub for us." The innocent fiery angel blinked confusedly and smiled ever so timidly at his 'toshi-kun, nodding dumbly in confirmation. _'This is going to be so unique…'_

And so, Daisuke watched Satoshi mix some of the scented aromas he got a few days back, pouring some of them down so as to create a decent size of foam as soon as the water started to fill the tub.

'_If you were to ask me to be yours tonight…I would give you everything without hesitating about it.'_

"Satoshi…" Daisuke meekly asked getting closer to his boyfriend who at that moment was bent over the bathtub trying to fill in the correct water. "Hmm…?" The reply was given softly with a silent smile while he slowly turned towards the direction of his lovely angel's voice.

"Have I told you today that…I love you?" The fiery angel said as he fidgeted with his fingers whilst a cute light blush adorned his cheeks. Satoshi then leaned over and whispered gently in his Daisuke's ear; "Yeah…" then he kissed lightly the tip of his nose before saying. "You already have."

"Satoshi… are we… are we going to…?" Daisuke unavoidably stammered, while that persistent little cute crimson blush of his went deeper and deeper. Said boy just smiled kindly at his pretty angel whilst raising a hand so as to gentle caress the soft and delicate cheek of his treasured one.

"We won't just yet… I want our night to be very special, in a place where we can be just the two of us for a couple of days."

"…'t-toshi-kun." Daisuke whispered while he felt his wondrous scarlet vivid eyes brimming with tears of absolute joy.

"For now…I'll settle with holding you in my arms." With that last, he wrapped his arms around his lithe angel so swiftly and tenderly, not daring to break eye contact with those ruby jewels for even an instant.

"W-would you… w-would you like me to massage your back with-…" Then, Daisuke abruptly stopped his question when he felt soft, warm lips kissing so lightly his fingertips. "With your silky-smooth hands…" The blue-haired boy then smirked, making Daisuke shiver at the loving attention, "I'd be more than flattered. But first…_._" then, as slowly and delicately as ever, Satoshi reached for Daisuke's still loosely shirt, retrieving it with ease as it had been already unbuttoned. "We need to get rid of our garments."

Clothes were being discarded off Daisuke's petite body in a slow sensual motion with so much care making the aforesaid to reveal against his love's every move. As the skilled almost ghostly hands of his beloved Satoshi wandered all over his petite body the crimson-eyed boy relaxed with every faint but love-tingly caress, smiling shyly at his love. Looking intensely into pools of enchanting crimson, the indigo-eyed boy smiled tenderly whilst giving butterfly kisses all over his angel's hands.

'_If this is a dream 'toshi-kun… I'm not willing to wake up any soon.'_

At the red-haired angel's ponder, Satoshi embraced him and kissed him fully on the lips, snapping up the angel's mind in time to make him realise that what he was experiencing was not a mere make-believe dream. _'Too real to be just a dream…'_

The kiss soon intensified, making both spiral into blissful sensations. As eyes, crimson and sapphires, drifted close, the blue-haired guardian broke the embrace he had around his angel barely enough to remove his own shirt. A chuckle escaped the blue-eyed boy as his mind acknowledged his angel's shy hands aid him with such task.

Once both of them had finally succeeded in taking the ice guardian's obstructive clothes, Satoshi leaned down only to place a soft tender kiss upon his boyfriend's silky lips. "You know…" The almost faint whisper directed to the dreamy-pleased red-haired angel made said one shiver with utter happiness. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." The crimson angel sighed, "Always and always." as he pressed both hands against his love's bare chest. The bath later on became a sideway choice.

……

Later that night, Satoshi awoke to a very faint shining on his windowsill signalling that the moon was at his highest and, as one, was now illuminating only part of his wide room. Something amidst the faint moonlight shining on above his bed caught his attention. Following the faint wave he turned on his right side, noticing at first glance how the dim rays of the moon fell ever so graciously upon the dearly angel sleeping peacefully at his side, giving Daisuke a soft angelic air all around his adorable face.

'_**He's always looked like an angel to me.'**_

Still contemplating the peaceful and relaxed look framing his little Daisuke's face, Satoshi gently caressed the cheek of his dearly beloved who seemed to smile lovingly as he felt his love's soft touch. Unconsciously, the small fiery angel cuddled up against his boyfriend's warm body brightly smiling and mumbling soft caring words as he did so, sighing contentedly in his sleep.

'_**Daisuke…'**_ Satoshi thought as he wrapped one arm around his lovely crimson seraph who in turn grabbed his top lightly burying himself deeper in the embrace of his love. Then, placing a soft kiss on his love's forehead, the blue-haired boy smiled whilst slowly closing his eyes letting sleep summon him.

However, his so welcome sleep went interrupted as the phone rang all too loudly, making said blue-haired boy groan in utter discomfort towards that someone who opted to phone at that precise moment. Stirring slightly on his side whilst grumbling low words, the blue-haired guardian picked up the phone, answering with mild anger. "Hiwatari speaking…"

"Sa…Hiwatari? You weren't sleeping yet, were you?"

'_**No, I was considering on go and have a night walk.'**_

Before replying Satoshi made a face as he perfectly knew who was phoning so late at night. "I was… Besides, I thought I told you not to call after ten Harada." The scornful tone towards the girl was unavoidable.

"I'm sorry for disturbing your slumber, but I thou-…"

"As a matter of fact I'm quite sleepy, so if you don't mind." Satoshi; still crossed by the fact that Riku had woken him up just to bother, gave a low sigh after readjusting the phone on his ear, trying not to wake his dear angel in the process. "I'd like to have some sleep."

"I… well… I just wanted to make clear our appointment for tomorrow morning." Riku said cautiously enough through the other end of the line, sensing that any demanding tone she used would be risky.

"Did we agree on something?"

"Yes we did…" Riku faked a hurtful tone in her voice as she defended. "…before parting from the theatre!"

"I wasn't planning on anything for us to do tomorrow, that's what crazy girls like you do after all, right?"

"Hey! What's that mean!? Anyway, maybe we could go to the amusement park tomorrow noon."

'_**Nor can do…the amusement park has already been booked for me and Daisuke's day alone.'**_

"Sorry, I don't fancy that sort of emotions." The blue-haired boy closed his striking deep blue eyes as he tried, by all means, to loosen up. "But I'll be up to something **if **I come up with it." Satoshi then smirked whilst watching his lovely angel stirring up a little.

"But, but we-…"

"Tell you what…" Satoshi cut in, outstandingly calmer than ever but still strangely enough with that lingering severe tone in his voice. "I'll see you tomorrow at half past ten in Azumano square where the fountain is. Be sharp and prompt, I don't like waiting." With that last he hung up the phone and gave his undivided attention to the one who was slowly waking up.

……

"Can you believe that!?" Riku shouted flabbergasted at the way the blue-haired boy had treated her, slamming the phone on its place as if the poor item was at fault for what had happened. "What Riku?" The younger by minutes Harada Risa asked confusedly at her older sister.

"He said…well not said, he demanded to meet him at Azumano square pointing to be sharp!!"

"What?" Risa pondered while getting near towards Riku's closet, "Who's he?" managing to rummage through the various nice-looking outfits her older sister seldom like using.

"By whom I mean Satoshi Hiwatari and he said to be sharp and punctual, thing I am good at!"

"Are you really?" The younger girl pondered out loud, admiring the light blue dress hanging from her hands whilst a soft smile was plastered on her face. The older brown-haired girl quickly spun around as she heard her sister mutter such reply. "Of course I- …"

"Get out of my closet!" Riku shouted as she made a run towards her closet, concealing it behind her backs with her arms very well outstretched. "What were you doing in there!?"

"Helping you out sis…" Risa pointed out nonchalantly, holding a very nice light blue dress in between them.

"What's that?" The older Harada asked puzzled by the sudden 'lively' outfit being pushed towards her, "It's your new attire!" making the younger Harada chirp happily, swinging the dress from side to side provoking Riku's eyes widen in surprise. "A-attire…?"

"Yeah…" The younger brown-haired twin smiled all too brightly at her sister before replying with a frown on her face. "You ought to change those clothes once in a while."

"What's wrong with my clothes!?" At this, the older girl asked shocked and hurt whilst taking a quick glance at her shorts and pink T-shirt. Eyeing her sister carefully, Risa looked bemused just to say the least, then, blinking twice she replied ever so softly. "It's okay if you like acting as a tomboy."

"I'm not a tomboy!"

……

Rubbing sleep off his eyes as much as he could, Daisuke managed to open one crimson iris to peer through a slit-half lidded eyelid at his smiling boyfriend. "Hey…" Satoshi greeted in a whisper, kissing his angel's eye then temple, earning him a smile from his sweet boy. "Did I wake you up?" The reply was a slow shook before a small content sigh escaped the crimson angel's lips. "What is it then?"

The lithe fiery angel raised his head lazily letting his chin rest at one side of his love's torso, smiling widely at him. This made the blue-haired boy wonder what was wrong with his love. Then, cocking an eyebrow at his sweet boyfriend's demeanour, Satoshi smiled bewildered trying to figure what the lithe boy at his side was thinking of.

'_**I doubt he's scared of the movie we went to see… He certainly doesn't look frightened at all.'**_

Satoshi then was surprised to see his angel getting closer and closer till their faces were mere inches away. Slowly but surely, the lithe angel's lips parted showing a sheepish grin, then almost in an audible whisper, he said. "I can't sleep."

Finding it hard to believe, Satoshi raised both eyebrows at this and replied with an equal tone. "Why, you were sleeping just fine a few moments ago."

"Yeah…" The given reply was a muffled one as the fiery boy nuzzled his Satoshi's chest, smiling and sighing contently all the while. "…but my source of heat moved while talking to someone." As soon as Daisuke finished saying that last word, he blinked twice, then thrice before looking dearly confused at his love. "Who were you talking to by the way?" A small chuckle escaped the indigo-eyed boy at his lithe angel's bewildered look before cupping his face with both hands, "I was talking to Harada." placing a delicate kiss over his angel's lips. "Oh?"

"Don't worry…" Satoshi assured as he pecked his ruby-eyed seraph on the lips endlessly till Daisuke felt the heat on his cheeks increase quite considerably. "You'll see tomorrow morning."

A huge smile crept up on Daisuke's lips as Satoshi caressed the side of his face with such affection and gentleness, making a deep crimson blush rose across his cheeks. "Say 'toshi-kun."

"Yeah…?" The abovementioned asked as he absent-mindedly played with a few crimson strands of his love's soft hair, closing his eyes all the while as he listened to his fiery boy's melodious voice. "W-Would you…would you help me get some…sleep?"

A playful soft snort was heard before a baritone smooth voice whispered ever so seductively. "Scared for today's film?" Not comprehending quite quickly what Satoshi was talking about, the cute fiery angel blinked in confusion while tilting his head to one side, trying to process the sentence, "What are you-…" before feeling his eyes widened in utter shock as he remembered what his love was referring to.

"…Sa-Satoshi!!" Daisuke shouted fearfully, almost pleadingly, "You needn't have reminded me of that!" pouting at his boyfriend whilst he buried his head beneath his love's chin. Smiling somewhat guiltily for scaring his crimson seraph the indigo-eyed boy patted Daisuke's hair comprehensively, then, with a gentle move Satoshi flipped them over so that he was hovering above his fiery love.

Daisuke's ruby eyes blinked confusedly up at his beloved then glanced at the position they were in; a very deep crimson blush tinted his soft cheeks. "Umm… I, 'toshi-kun I wanted to… I wanted to-…" A slender pale finger was pressed against his delicate lips; making the crimson boy blush even more deeply if that was possible.

"There's no way I'm going to let my beautiful angel have unpleasant dreams."

"Uh-huh…" Daisuke could only nod dazedly as his blue-haired boyfriend pecked him here and there.

"So…" Satoshi whispered against soft lips. "Let's help you sleep."

**Next morning**

"…Daisuke!" Having already taken a bath and getting dressed for the day, the blue-haired guardian was shouting from downstairs, waiting patiently for his treasured one to come down before taking off towards the square.

"Coming…!" As soon as Daisuke replied his awaiting boyfriend, a loud thud was heard from up above making an indigo-eyed boy giggle at his love's clumsiness. Then a trotting sound was very audible, and the cute lithe angel made his appearance at the top of the stairs. Descending quickly, the little boy didn't fail in tripping with his own feet, stumbling with every two step till he met with the ground, though there was no ground to meet…

'_I don't remember the floor being this soft.'_

Opening his scarlet hues, which had closed as soon as he felt collision with the supposed floor an unavoidable issue, he noticed a pair of intense sapphire jewels gazing up at him, eyes widening as he realised what had happened. There on the floor Daisuke laid sprawled on top of his blue-haired boyfriend who, luckily, had him very well secured with a tight grip around his lithe form.

Blushing ashamedly, Daisuke lowered his head and whispered against his love's fabric whilst gripping it slightly with both hands. "I'm sorry 'toshi-kun."

"Are you hurt?"

"No…" Feeling fingers tipping his chin up so as to better see the one who was embracing him, the red-haired angel felt a small blush adorning his cheeks as Satoshi leaned up to gentle brush his lips against his own.

"Let's get going then Dai." As gentle as ever Satoshi straightened up and helped his beautiful angel to his feet. Then, after giving another small peck on those silky lips the blue-eyed boy grabbed Daisuke by the hand and exited their home.

'_**I hope this day goes as planned.'**_

……

The place where Satoshi had told Harada to meet him was rather packed, except there were far more kids than adolescents or adults around. Arriving somewhat early the brown-haired girl felt slightly ashamed as she approached the fountain due to her new attire and due to some boys giggling at her new appearance. Then the girl, before taking a seat on a bench near the small spout, turned around to start looking for the boy with the oddly blue hair, though her efforts were in vain as said boy was nowhere around. Glancing at her pink watch, the girl smiled as she let her next sentence slip out as a mere whisper. "Hmm… five to ten, I'm more than punctual!" She paused as she crossed her arms, tapping her finger against her skin deciding to seat whilst waiting for the blue-eyed boy. "He'll be surprised to see me here first!"

Five minutes later the older Harada was looking dully at the sky.

"I'm getting bored."

Ten past ten.

"……"

A quarter past ten.

"Hmm… I guess I shouldn't have arrived so early."

Twenty past ten.

"It'll be worthy, I know!"

Half past ten.

"I guess not…"

Finally after what seemed forever the brown-haired girl spotted a slender figure walking leisurely towards her. Figuring that Satoshi would be the only one walking lazily whilst all the others were running and shouting on such a great sunny day, Harada without hesitance jumped to her feet stomping towards the person. "Why are you so late!? It's twenty to eleven. Have you got an idea of how much I've been dying of boredom whilst waiting for you!?"

Blinking quite bemusedly, Satoshi almost let a small chuckle escape his lips as he eyed the girl before him from head to toe. _**'What…is this?'**_

"**You** said to be prompt and **I** was prompt!"

"I remember saying that but I never mentioned _I'd _be punctual…" The brown-haired girl growled as the reply left the blue-eyed boy's lips causing said boy to smirk at her uneasiness.

"I thought you-…"

Lifting a hand to his face, the handsome ice-guardian threaded some of his bangs between his fingers as an exasperated sigh escaped him. "It's still too early to be discussing over something petty as this, so…" Looking straight into Riku's eyes, Satoshi asked almost mocking the girl before him. "…what's with the change of clothing?"

Inspecting the officious girl up and down her figure Satoshi realised that poor Riku looked somewhat…_**'ridiculous'**_ if not abnormal regarding her usual way of dressing. _**'Sky-blue long-sleeved dress, ribbons up front below her neck, a huge one dangling behind her back wound about her waist down her calves, socks or whatever they are all they way up her knees, shoes… hair… Oh my god… Another Risa-clone! What the hell was she thinking!?' **_

"What?" The brown-haired girl blinked twice before looking down at her clothing, "Oh! It's…a…a new image that… I mean, sis told me well rather suggested to wear this instead of my customary shorts, overall and T-shirts." then looking up at the blue-haired boy, she timidly asked. "Do you like it?"

Riku was expecting that her supposed bait would tell her sweet words for her new image, though the only thing she heard was a soft snort followed by a sarcastic light laugh. "What the heck are you laughing at Hiwatari!?"

The blue-eyed boy regained his cool before replying sardonically at the inappropriate clothed Riku. "You shouldn't have brought a dress for today's activities."

"What?"

"Didn't I tell you?" Satoshi, feign ignorance, asked the older Harada who was frowning with a face beyond embarrassment and anger. This made the ice-guardian's lips curve into a mix of both, a cynical and sarcastic smirk. "We're going cycling and horse riding today."

Riku's face paled after hearing this. How on heaven's name was she going to ride a bike and a horse with this dress? There was no way a girl could possibly do all that with such garments on. Maybe she could call it quits and return home before being ridiculously embarrassed in front of so many people and what's worse, in front of Satoshi Hiwatari himself. But then again, that wouldn't do if she wanted her bait to fall head over heels in love with her. Nor can do, she would have to agree on going cycling and horse riding if she wanted to earn Satoshi's love.

"So Harada, want to call it at day? You're not wearing the right clothes to do all this things."

"No! No, I'll do it. These clothes mean nothing anyway! I'll prove it!"

"If you say so Harada…" A smirk crept up imminently on Satoshi's lips as he turned around, starting to walk towards their new location. "Let's go then or we'll be late."

'_**This day couldn't get any better.'**_

Oblivious to the thoughts the blue-eyed boy was currently having, Riku followed the ice-guardian secretly hoping that her brave choice wouldn't turn back on her.

……

The walk towards the courtyard of Azumano Park was filled with utter fidgety silence from Riku's part and Satoshi's stillness at whatever was asked his way wasn't helping in calming her senses at all. "I wonder if this was a right choice."

After finding the exact place where bikes were being rent, Satoshi took the initiative and strolled directly to the small stall not even bothering to look back at the uneasy girl. Once the ice-guardian made it to his destination, he was cheerfully greeted by a young man with a small grin on his face; however, "How can I help you today kid?" he regretted the instant he called the blue-haired boy 'kid' as a strong death glare was shot his way. "I'd like to rent two mountain bikes."

"Two?"

"One's for me the other one is for that girl over there."

Raising a hand up to his forehead so as to better see the girl the kid was referring to, the young man let a smile appear across his lips as he lowered his gaze and held it with the indigo-eyed boy's. "She's pretty."

"I wouldn't know."

"……? Isn't she your girl?" Staring at the man with his most infamous and stoical face, Satoshi replied calmly. "No. My angel is far prettier than that obnoxious girl." At this the young man smiled before the blue-eyed boy carried on. "I'm just doing her sister a favour by taking the isolated girl out. She doesn't know how to have to fun." A smirk crept unavoidably up on his lips as the ice-guardian finished his sentence.

"If she's a learner, don't you think a mountain bike isn't suitable for her?"

"The dress…?" Satoshi turned to look at her whilst the man nodded. "I don't worry since she said she could handle it."

"Okay kid-…" Another glare froze the man on his words. "I-I mean! There you have! Chose whichever you like." And so he did before taking off with both bikes.

As the blue-haired boy walked back to where Harada was waiting he looked around for his crimson angel. He then caught a glimpse of red behind a tree and a head popped out from behind it. Greening widely, Daisuke waved anxiously at his love and in return Satoshi smiled at him.

Still daydreaming as he held his gaze with his love, the indigo-eyed boy was unaware that he had reached Riku with that captivating smile plastered on his face, until a sudden question cut him out of his small reverie. "What are you smiling at?" The brown-haired girl's gaze followed Satoshi's look and stopped at one tree. Confused at not finding anything out of the ordinary there, the older Harada frowned before asking. "Are you okay?"

"Never better…" The sweet and warm smile that graced Satoshi's features just a while ago was replaced by a derisive smirk when he noticed the frightened look Harada had on her face.

"A-Are those…the one's we're riding?" The girl in bright blue dress pointed at one of the mountain bikes.

"Yes. Unfortunately for you the man over there didn't have a kid's bike, so these were the only ones available."

"Why do you say _unfortunately_ for me? I do know how to ride a bike!!"

'_**With that dress…I highly doubt it.'**_

"Really Harada…?"

"Yes! Geez, how long can someone live without a brain!?" Riku spat at being mocked in such a way. However, she didn't expect the next come back.

"I don't know exactly; how old are you?" Satoshi retaliated defiantly.

"Stop making fun!"

"Then show me."

"Of course I'll show you!" Shortly after Riku stopped arguing with the blue-haired boy, she hoped on the bike getting it steady with one foot while the other remained on the ground, arranging her own dress in between the saddle and her bum so as not to get the gears all messed up with her garments. Once she found it rather comfortable, she grabbed the handlebars tightly, placed both feet up on both pedals and started cycling without any problems whatsoever. "See! It's not that hard!"

"If you don't watch it you might crash." Satoshi replied back as if he knew something Riku didn't.

After several seconds of getting used to cycling with a dress on, Riku gained more confidence and cycled a little bit faster pondering if Satoshi was going to leave her alone doing this activity on her own. "You better hope on that bike and join me Hiwatari, or else I-…" She didn't get to finish her sentence as someone rammed her from the side, making her bike wobble before steadying it.

"Sorry!" A cheerful apology was heard from beside her.

"That voice…" As soon as she heard _that_ voice she turned to look at the one cycling beside her. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Enjoying myself, what else does it seem Harada-san?" As the one who rammed Riku's bike replied the smile on that someone's face intensified leaving place to a huge grin.

"Ramming my bike sounds fun to you!?"

"Actually that was an accident. I was trying to bypass you but you were too slow and I was going too fast and there was nothing I could've done to stop my bike from crashing against yours." The teen rubbed the back of his neck apologetically.

"Get lost Niwa! You must be here to spy on us!"

Blinking confusedly at the brown-haired girl, Daisuke couldn't help a knowing smile creep up on his lips as he answered the next few words quietly. "I'm not the spy."

"What?"

"I didn't say anything…" Daisuke assured as he grabbed the handlebars. "Well, catch you later Harada-san!"

"I hope n-…" Riku's eyes then widened abruptly at seeing the horrific sight in front of her. "……!! WAIT!!" She tried to shout but it was already too late.

Somehow amidst the collision of both bikes Riku's long waist ribbon got messed with the back spoke of Daisuke's bike making her cycle faster than before due to the sudden pull the other made at her dress. Soon, the entire fabric got tangled and the unfortunate girl fell down, slowing the crimson angel on his cycling as an add-on weight tried to pull him off. Fighting with the sudden tense pedals the wine-coloured-eyed boy; after struggling with the added weight he felt, managed to get free from whatever was slowing him down.

"Moron!!" Although the infuriated girl wanted to shout even more obscenities to the one fading away in the distance, she couldn't form any coherent words as she heard giggling and whispers all around her. Wondering why everyone was laughing she kneeled before getting up; then, frowning at the odd scene where every little kid and passing youngster was eying her rather curiously she whispered. "What the hell is so damn funny?"

Then a sudden gush of air made her turn to her right noticing the lithe crimson angel standing a good few inches away from her with something she recognised as hers. Glaring daggers at the unnerved Daisuke, she managed to retort. "Now what do you want Niwa?"

Those beautiful ruby jewels blinked thrice before raising the piece of cloth in front of the brown-haired girl. "I think this is yours Harada-san." Ignoring what the idiotic boy gave to her she growled before snapping furiously at the boy. "What were you thinking by throwing me out of the bike, you…you moron!!"

"I thought you would act less childish." A familiar voice interrupted the row as the owner of said voice got closer to where his angel and the overbearing girl were standing.

"Childish! Your idiot of a former boyfriend made me fall from the bike!! You call _him _childish instead!" The girl finished whilst pointing an accusatory finger at the ruby-eyed boy.

"As you see, I've got no reason to reprimand him." He smiled at his angel before carrying on. "Changing subjects, you really should cover yourself or you'll attract more attention than needed."

"Wha…" And as prompted, whistles and claps were heard all around her, making her blush and ask confusedly what the problem was to both boys standing there before her. Both, Daisuke and Satoshi, pointed at her with one finger as she slowly trailed herself to acknowledge what was the thing the boys were pointing at. To her dumbstruck horror she noticed almost right away that part of her dress was missing the lower half and still shocked as she was Harada also noticed that the lower missing part was the one she was holding leisurely in her right hand.

"What. What the. What, Niwa you MORON, this is your fault!!" The embarrassed-to-death Riku shouted at the fiery angel as she covered herself with both hands, not that it will do her any good providing that her lower half was exposed for everyone to see.

"Sorry?" Daisuke asked not feeling regret at all. "I never imagined that your dress was cheap-made."

"Nice panties though Harada. Bears and hearts all around it? When I thought you couldn't be more childish you demonstrate otherwise."

"I hate you too Hiwatari!!"

"The feeling is mutual."

"…Arrgh!" And with that last outburst, the brown-haired girl trotted or rather ran away from there as fast as she could with a couple of young kids running after her. Still staring at the retreating form of the brown-haired girl, Satoshi was brought back from his slight fun when a melodic chuckle reached his ears.

Smiling inwardly, the ice-guardian turned around and embraced his giggling ruby-eyed angel, placing a soft kiss on his dearly beloved's forehead. Daisuke at feeling warm lips lightly pressing against his skin immediately wrapped both arms around his boyfriend's neck, nestling his head against his love's chest rather comfortably. Then, after sighing somewhat blissfully Satoshi locked eyes with those crimson jewels whilst whispering against silky-lips. "I think that's the best thing we've done so far." The sweet blushing fiery angel smiled playfully before kissing his love tenderly. "Yeah, I think it is." Noticing how innocent his crimson love looked in between his arms, the indigo-eyed boy pecked his sweet seraph twice then thrice before capturing those soft lips with passion, embracing his Daisuke even tighter. Swooning, overtaking sensations threatened to overhaul both of them with just the sweetest, simplest of kiss between them, though the most affected by his own desires was the lithe crimson boy.

"Sat…Sato…'toshi-kun, what…" Breaking just a little from the surrendering kiss, the fiery boy tried to ask, "Wha-What if we…if we…head…" although he miserably failed as his love sought out the soft silky skin beside his cheek where the indigo-eyed boy settled to give butterfly kisses all over the tender place. After some pleasurable minutes of giving 'love bites' to his beautiful Daisuke, the blue-eyed boy answered as he rested his head on top of his love's precious scented hair. "We still got plenty of time. Want to do something before heading home?"

Daisuke looked up into sapphires filled with intense love feeling a joyful smile grace his lips as well as a deep scarlet blush tinting his cheeks, then, the lithe angel nodded before pecking ever so tenderly his love's lips. "Okay, whatever you suggest." With that last, both figures walked deep into Azumano Park, holding hands as they made their way where they could do lost of things before heading home. "Hmm…now that I think about it."

"Yeah 'toshi-kun…?"

"Are you up to some horse riding with me dear Dai?" The reply given was just a giggle.

**2 V** **C**on-**T-**Nu**D**e

* * *

**(A/N): **The fraction where Riku loses part of her dress is actually true and it oh so happens that _my_ dad was the one who experienced it on his early teens. Poor dad, he got grounded after that incident and the girl was more than ashamed. But honestly, what was that girl's dress made of? Crepe!?

**Wingfy: **Well, what do you guys think? Still interested or bored?

**Satoshi: **I'm bored -glares daggers at the authoress-

**Wingfy: **I kind of knew that –looks at him unfazed by his glare-

**Satoshi: **When will Dai and I have our moment -tries to keep it cool by not glaring-

**Wingfy: **-shrugs- It depends.

**Daisuke:** Depends on what? -seems confused-

**Wingfy: **On how many people support your irate lover over there -points at a very incensed Satoshi-

**Satoshi: **If I were to threaten I would say 'support me or suffer dire consequences' but I'm not that kind of person -smirks- yet…

**Daisuke: **Satoshi! -pouts cutely- You can't scare the reviewers!

**Wingfy: **-just stares as the both of them go to the next room- Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Thanks so much for everything and best wishes to you all! :)


End file.
